Las Hordas de la Infraoscuridad
by TheEndlessWaltz
Summary: Una nueva aventura de Leesa Lipkit. Esta vez, lejos de su Reino y de sus amigos, se ve envuelta en un conflicto entre los elfos oscuros y el mago loco Halaster... ¿Realmente existirá la Infraoscuridad? Basado en Regnum Online y NWN: The HotU.
1. Capítulo I

"_Aguas profundas, una de las mayores ciudades de todo el mundo, es el hogar de una multitud de gentes pacificas de todas las razas y modus vivendi._

_Sin embargo, bajo ella, yace un reino distinto. El gran subterráneo, conocido como Bajomontaña, construido por el mago loco Halaster. Aquí, Halaster pone a prueba a los aventureros que osan entrar, empleando mortíferas trampas y las criaturas más peligrosas. Todos, menos los afortunados, encuentran la muerte en sus oscuros corredores._

_A pesar de todo lo que bulle bajo sus pies, la gente de Aguas profundas se siente a salvo, pues aunque se pueda entrar en Bajomontaña, es raro que se pueda regresar.  
Pues existe otro dominio, aun más profundo que Bajomontaña. Un lugar sombrío y maligno conocido simplemente como La Infraoscuridad. En ella, los siniestros Elfos Oscuros, conocidos como Drows, gobiernan junto a otros horrores subterráneos. desconocidos para la mayoría de la gente en la superficie._

_Y serán los Drows, quienes dirigirán un ejercito de dichas criaturas hacia las calles de Aguas Profundas, sitiando la ciudad desde lo profundo, en una campaña de sangre y terror._

_En estos tiempos tan difíciles, los señores de Aguas Profundas han pedido que acuda un héroe, alguien que enfrente a los Elfos Oscuros y a sus aliados en su propio terreno, alguien capaz de derrotar a las Hordas de la Infraoscuridad"_

Con esas palabras culminaba el pequeño libro, o diario, que había tomado de aquella repisa, aquí, en una posada de la ciudad conocida como Aguas Profundas. Rápidamente el cansancio se apoderó de mi y me vi envuelta en el más profundo sueño. Sin duda, me esperaba un gran día.

Me despierto abruptamente sin saber porqué. Como acto de reflejo extiendo mi mano izquierda para tomar el báculo, el cual siempre dejaba ahí. Sin embargo, no estaba. Me percato entonces que un ladronzuelo husmeaba mis pertenencias que se encontraban en un cofre, al otro lado de la enorme habitación.

El individuo inesperado no pensó siquiera la posibilidad de que tuviese otra arma cerca. Bajo mi almohada de plumas, guardaba una daga que me fuese entregada por un ignita años atrás. Sin dudarlo, con todo el sigilo que nos caracteriza, me acerqué al escurridizo ser y enterré la daga en su espalda, tapando su boca para evitar que el ruido despertase a las demás personas en la posada.

La sangre brotó por su espalda y garganta y lentamente cayó al piso. Me apresuré a quitar el capacete que cubría su rostro y realmente no me esperaba aquella imagen. Era una Drow, una elfa oscura, un ser de mi propio linaje, muerto en mis brazos por mi propio filo. Pero no era ignita, no podía serlo, se notaba en su aterrorizado rostro. Observé de reojo el cofre y vi que ya se habían llevado todas mis pertenencias. Si duda hubo alguien antes de quien yacía en el piso.

Aun en la confusión, escuché voces escaleras abajo, parecía una verdadera discusión. Descendí lentamente y vi que todas las habitaciones estaban vacías, con sus puertas abiertas y un verdadero desorden en sus interiores. Las voces venían de la sala principal de la posada, donde se reunían todos a la hora del te. Mirando a través del filo de la puerta entreabierta se veían los aventureros y mercenarios discutiendo unos con otros y a Durnan, dueño de la posada.

Sin más, me dispuse a entrar, aun en ropa de cama, pues me lo habían robado todo. Con tan sólo entrar, las miradas de todos se posaron en mi. Todavía discutían, pero no dejaban de observarme mientras me acercaba a Durnan.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? -le pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor, mientras esas miradas me azotaban.

-Esto es algo de no creer -me respondió confundido-. Todos admiten que un ladrón Drow entró a robar a sus habitaciones. Pero eso es imposible -se respondía a si mismo-, tenemos vigilancia toda la noche y aquí no entro nadie.

Durnan sabía poco de magia; los Drows no entraron por la puerta.

-De hecho... -le decía- a mi también me robaron.

-¿A usted? -dijo exaltado- Pero si es uno de...

-¿Uno de ellos? -pregunté enojada- ¿Acaso duda de mi señor Durnan?

-No, no, no señora mía -decía dando un paso hacia atrás-. Entiéndame que estoy confundido. Jamas entendí como humanos y elfos oscuros pudieron convivir en ese Reino del que vienes. Y ahora con todo esto...

Sumado a su duda e indecisión, un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal calló sus palabras. Todas las miradas se aparataron de mi para observar la puerta. Algunos, incluso, acercaron las manos a sus cinturones, pero no tenían espadas que desenvainar.

La delicada madera de la puerta cedió al segundo golpe, convirtiéndose en astillas. En el mismo instante, todas las ventanas laterales también se rompieron y una gran grieta se abrió en el tejado. En segundos, la sala se vio rodeada de elfos oscuros.

La situación era clara: primero nos roban, luego nos matan. Durnan se ocultó tras una columna y escondió su cabeza entre las piernas. Los enanos esquivaban hábilmente los golpes de cuchillo de los Drows, acertándoles buenos golpes a mano limpia en cada descuido. Un par de elfos que allí había se valieron de los utensilios de cocina para defenderse y atacar, mientras que a los semiorcos bárbaros les bastaba con tomar empleando una sola mano las cabezas de los Drows y con un ligero movimiento quebrarles el cuello.

Yo permanecía inmóvil, pues todavía no me habían atacado y podría ser peligroso para mi meterme en las otras peleas, claro estaba. Sin embargo, el primer Drow que entró, aquel quien rompió la puerta y desde entonces no se había movido, corrió a mi dirigiendo su espada corta contra mi pecho. Dí un paso hacia atrás con la pierna izquierda y tomé la espada por el filo, cortando ligeramente la piel de mis dedos. Inmediatamente golpeé su cabeza con la empuñadura de mi daga, dejándolo inconsciente, pero una elfa lo mató clavándole un tenedor en el cuello. Luego se quedó observándome; claramente dudando de mi posición. Finalmente se unió al grupo de los enanos, semiorcos y elfos, que discutían sobre lo sucedido rodeando a Durnan.

Me acerqué lentamente, pero todos corrieron sin más por la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella, permaneciendo en la sala solo Durnan y yo.

-¿A dónde fueron todos? -pregunte, mirando la salida. Durnan se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo, aun temblaba.

-Están locos -decía- ¡Están todos locos! Piensan ir a Bajomontaña, quieren saber que pasa con Halaster... y los Drows... y... y...

Halaster, conocía ese nombre de algún lado. Claro, de aquel libro, el mago loco.

-¿Realmente existe Halaster? -pregunté riendo.

-No lo sabemos -decía temblando-. Pero tiene que... ¡Tiene que existir! ¡Nadie salió vivo de Bajomontaña!

Los gritos de Durnan me asustaban. El loco más bien parecía el.

-¿Y que hay sobre La Infraoscuridad? -pregunté mirando mis pies.

-¡NOOOO! -gritó Durnan- ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Un lugar lleno de elfos oscuros sería peor que el infierno!

Durnan lloraba en el piso.

-¡Los elfos oscuros que quedan tienen que estar en ese Reino! -decía entre lágrimas- Si, si, si, ahí tienen que estar. Si, si, si ¡Ahí están!

Me agaché lentamente lentamente y tomé suavemente su cabeza por su mentón, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Escúcheme bien -le dije-. Yo vengo de Ignis y estos Drows no son de allí. Tiene que existir otro lugar.

-¡NOOOO! -volvió a gritar, alejando mis manos de su rostro y gateando hacia atrás- ¡La Infraoscuridad no existe!

-Muy bien -dije poniéndome de pie-. Tendré que ir yo misma a Bajomontaña y ver qué sucede.

-¡No! -gritó- ¡No lo haga! ¡La van a matar!

-¡Aquí no puedo hacer nada! -grité más fuerte y empecé a caminar hacia afuera.

-¡Espere! -gritó, yo me detuve- Antes de irse llévese esto.

Entró a su habitación, que estaba en la planta baja, y salió con algo envuelto en un manto brillante. Se acercó a mi y me lo entregó; era bastante pesado.

-Es la espada de la mismísima Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande -dijo.

Corrí la manta y efectivamente era una espada, y muy grande por cierto. En la unión entre la empuñadura y el filo, estaba grabado el ojo de un lobo ártico, hecho seguramente por una forja enana. A lo largo del filo, se leía claramente en letras élficas "Al servicio de Tyr".

-¿Era una elfa verdad? -pregunté.

-¡Y qué elfa! -gritó- Fue el paladín al servicio de Lord Nasher, en la ciudad de Noyvern. Dirigió la academia cuando la ciudad se vio azotada por la plaga conocida como "la muerte aullante", pero cuando su amado Fenthick Musgo fue condenado a la horca por negligencia, ella no volvió a ser la misma.

Realmente yo no sabía nada de esa historia, pero no parecía tener un final feliz.

-Dicen que Lady Aribeth se unió al enemigo y dirigió el asedio contra su propia ciudad. Calló por el filo del conocido simplemente como "héroe de Noyvern", a quien ella misma había entrenado. Bueno, al menos eso dicen.

-¿Y como es que un posadero como tú tiene la espada de una traidora tan importante como dices que es? -pregunté, realmente no tenía sentido.

-Simplemente apareció en la posada, tal vez aquel héroe no quería tener la espada de una traidora y se deshizo de ella. ¡No me preguntes esto a mi! ¡Simplemente a mi no me sirve, llévatela!

Durnan comenzaba a impacientarse con sus propias palabras.

-¿Y que pasó con el héroe de Noyvern? -insistí con las preguntas.

-Nadie sabe -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Aunque los bardos insisten que deambula por Aguas Profundas. Además, afirman que el alma perdida de Lady Aribeth vaga por los helados Yermos de Cania. Aunque claro, tampoco sabemos donde está eso o como entrar.

Realmente lo que Durnan estaba diciendo no me servía para nada.

-Bueno, bueno -dije- ¿Como se supone que deba entrar a Bajomontaña?

-Sígame mi señora -dijo y caminó hacia afuera, hasta el pozo de agua que estaba en el patio delantero.

-Por aquí -dijo.

-¿Por el pozo de agua? -pregunté mirando hacia dentro del pozo.

-Realmente nunca fue tal cosa... -dijo- Es la única entrada a Bajomontaña. O al menos la única que conocemos.

-Entonces que así sea -dije, y comencé a descender por la cuerda que se extendía hasta el fondo, el cual aún no podía ver.

-Que tenga usted suerte señora Lipkit -dijo Durnan. O eso creo haber escuchado, ya no veía su rostro.

El descenso fue largo. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso, pero no fue agradable. Cuando por fin pude sentir el piso, la oscuridad era completa. Deslizaba lentamente los dedos por delante de mi rostro pero no podía verlos y el silencio era tal que escuchaba la sangre fluir por mis venas.


	2. Capítulo II

Avancé por los oscuros pasillos del interminable calabozo, claro, si hubiese podido ver que realmente eran pasillos. Por más que movía mis manos no podía toparme con alguna pared o columna. Tocaba suavemente el piso pero nada parecía indicar alguna compuerta, escalera o escalinata.

Me encontraba sola en la oscuridad. Incluso intenté volver, pero ya había perdido la cuerda por la que había bajado, nunca más podría encontrarla. Continué caminando, pero pronto el cansancio superó a mis piernas y tuve que sentarme un momento. Aún no perdía la calma, tal vez confiaba demasiado en mí. Si siquiera hubiese tenido mi báculo para concentrar las llamas, o al menos una antorcha. Pero había bajado sin nada, más que esta enorme espada que a penas podía cargar.

Cuando mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse culpa del sueño y la interminable oscuridad, una voz alertó mis sentidos.

-La oscuridad es la soledad de una vida sin esperanzas -decía tranquilamente.

Conocía esa voz, ya la había escuchado antes y muchas veces, ¿pero dónde? En ese momento descubrí que un agudo oído sucumbe ante la ausencia de la vista.

-¿Quien eres? -grité- ¿Quién está ahí?

-La oscuridad envuelve a todos, pero mientras el sabio tropieza en alguna pared, el ignorante permanece tranquilo en el centro de la estancia -dijo esa voz. Las cosas se me aclaraban, no podía ser otro más que él, el anciano sabio de nuestro escuadrón, aquel que todo lo vivió y aquel que todo lo vio.

-¡Uriel! -grité con cierto grado de alegría.

-Que sea la luz -dijo, ya lo sentía cerca mio.

En un instante, toda la sala se vio iluminada. Efectivamente, no me encontraba en ningún pasillo, era una enorme sala. Tan grande que no se veían sus paredes.

-¿Dónde estás? -grité. Aún no lo veía.

-Aquí -dijo, pero seguía sin verlo.

-¿Dónde? -grité más fuerte. Parecía que jugaba conmigo.

-Dónde el día se acaba para dar lugar a la bella noche -dijo.

Di media vuelta y allí estaba. Era increíble, podía escabullirse hasta en el lugar más abierto y aún así era difícil encontrarle.

La alegría se había apoderado de mí desde que reconocí su voz. Era al primero de mis colegas que veía desde que me fui de Ignis, hace ya varios días. Pero no podía alegrarme en un momento como este.

-¿Que haces aquí? -dije, borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Esa es mi linea pequeña Leesa, ¿que haces en un lugar tan desolado? -preguntó riendo.

-Es una larga historia -le dije, y empecé a caminar, observando a mi alrededor-. No puedo ponerme a hablar ahora, deberías volver.

-Déjame adivinar -dijo-, todas las habitaciones de la posada en donde te hospedabas fueron robadas por elfos oscuros. Luego, la posada recibe un ataque directo por seres de la misma raza y los humillados inquilinos se adentran en este eterno calabozo. Y tu, para no ser menos, cometes la misma idiotez que ellos e incluso vas por más: quieres saber si realmente existe la Infraoscuridad.

Era increíble, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Pero no era momento para sorprenderme o ponerme a pensar como Uriel sabía todo eso.

-Voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto -le dije-. Encontraré a Halaster y a esos malditos ladrones y pondré fin a esto.

-¿Crees que tus acciones pasadas te ponen en el papel de "Heroína"? -dijo irónicamente.

Cuando estaba por responder, un ligero chillido nos puso alerta. Miré a Uriel fijamente y el me miró a mi. Inmediatamente, nos deslizamos suavemente hacía donde provenía el ruido.

-¡Halaster estar loco! -gritó una aguda voz- ¡Corran!

Un diminuto trasgo apareció desde el oeste de la enorme sala corriendo como loco. Cuando pasó cerca nuestro, logré tirarlo con un ligero empujón.

-¿Quién eres? -le pregunté, apuntando a su rostro con la enorme espada.

-¡Tu no matar! -gritaba- ¡Halaster! ¡Halaster está loco!

-¡Dime algo que no sepa, trago! -le grité.

-¡Los Drows no estar con el! -grito.

Ese dato si era importante, realmente pensaba que el mago loco y los ladrones tenían alguna relación.

-Ya no me sirves, trasgo -dije, aflojando lentamente la espada.

-¿Que crees que haces Leesa? -preguntó Uriel sin borrar su sonrisa- Estás del lado de los buenos ahora.

Tiré lejos la espada y sujeté a Uriel por sus vestiduras, no intentó detenerme.

-¿Y antes que éramos? -pregunté enojada-. ¿Que somos realmente los Elfos Oscuros?

Uriel no respondió, solo apartó su mirada. Lo solté lentamente con la mirada baja. El trasgo ya se había ido.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Halaster- dije, levantando la espada.

-¿Que esperas descubrir al encontrarlo? -preguntó Uriel.

-¿Conoces otra forma de salir de aquí? -le pregunté sin mirarlo.

Uriel no respondió. Comenzamos a caminar hacía el oeste, aquel trasgo tenía que haber venido de alguna parte.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por que estás en pijama? -dijo Uriel riendo a carcajadas. El ya conocía la respuesta.

-Pasé por Meleketi antes de venir -dijo-, por la casa de tus padres.

En ese momento me detuve, había evitado pensar en mis padres todo este tiempo.

-Traje algunas túnicas...-dijo, apoyando en el suelo el enorme saco que cargaba a sus espaldas.

Me acerqué al saco y observé ligeramente. El aroma al puerto de Meleketi podía sentirse en las vestiduras. Tomé la túnica que siempre usaba, con colores amarillos, la favorita de mi madre.

-Siento no haber traído báculos- dijo.

-Tendré que aprender a usar esto entonces -dije, recuperando mi sonrisa.

Caminamos por un largo rato, en completo silencio. Pasaron muchas horas, pero finalmente, vimos algo. Alguien yacía en el piso, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y no presentaba señales de vida. Cuando nos acercamos un poco más reconocí su rostro: era la elfa del tenedor.

Uriel tocó su cuello y confirmó que estaba viva, pero inconsciente. La levantó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el saco. Allí nos quedamos un tiempo hasta que despertó.

-¡Aléjense de mi, Drows! -gritó. Se la veía muy confundida.

-Te habrían comido las ratas si no fuera por nosotros -dijo Uriel, poco caballeroso.

-Tu eres la elfa oscura de la posada -dijo la elfa, finalmente me había reconocido.

-Leesa Lipkit a vuestro servicio -dije.

-Soy Sharwyn, elfa hechicera de la ciudad de Noyvern -respondió.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -le pregunté. Verdaderamente no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el descenso a Bajomontaña hasta ahora.

-Todos descendimos juntos -decía-, la antorcha de un enano iluminaba el camino. Seguimos el rastro de los Drows, pero desapareció en el medio de la enorme sala, no había lugar posible para esconderse. Decidimos volver, pero ya no sabíamos por donde habíamos entrado.

Efectivamente, entrar y salir de Bajomontaña era algo imposible.

-Estábamos desconcertados -continuó-. De un momento a otro la luz de apagó, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no recuerdo más nada.

Una verdadera enboscada, pensé, o tal vez un solo elfo oscuro pudo con todos.

-Entonces no sabes que fue de tus amigos -le pregunté.

-Realmente no, ni quiero pensar que pasó con ellos.

-¿Que harás ahora? -le pregunté- ¿Te crees capaz de encontrar la salida?

-No realmente -respondió-, pero puedo abrir un portal si descanso un poco. Nos vemos luego, Drow.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. La pálida elfa desapareció ante nosotros y nunca más volvimos a verla.

La caminata continuó por largo rato. De momentos nos parecía ver una pared, pero inmediatamente confirmábamos que no había tal cosa.

-Ya pasamos por aquí una vez -dijo Uriel, deteniéndose.

-Imposible -dije, mirando a mi alrededor- ¡nunca giramos!

-Espera, ¿que es eso? -preguntó, señalando al sur.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunté, realmente no había nada.

-¡Ven! -gritó. Me tomo del brazo y me forzó a correr.

Realmente no me esperaba lo que vimos. Si durante horas habíamos caminado sin ver nada. Ahora, una pared de dimensiones monstruosas y una puerta de madera astillaba posaban delante de nosotros.

-¿Deberíamos pasar? -preguntó Uriel, inseguro.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? -pregunté tomando el picaporte,

-¡Espera! -dijo, empujando mi mano- déjame ver primero.

Empujó suavemente la puerta procurando no hacer un solo ruido. Cuando la abertura fue suficiente para observar, asomó la cabeza y miró por un momento.

-Son Drows -dijo-, y son muchos, armados con ballestas. Aun así, están lejos, podemos pasar y nos verán tan facilmente.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y pasamos solo para encontrarnos con otra enorme sala. Claro, ahora podían verse los limites; la pared donde estábamos nosotros y la pared donde estaban ellos.

-Acerquémonos -le dije-, no tenemos otro camino más que llegar hasta la pared.

-Espera -dijo-, esto es un laberinto.

-¿Laberinto? -pregunté confundida- No es más que otra enorme sala.

-Observa las inscripciones en el piso -me dijo-, son trampas mágicas. Es un verdadero laberinto sin paredes.

-Yo iré -dije-, tengo las habilidades suficientes para esquivarlas.

-De acuerdo -aceptó-, apuesto que la forma de desactivar las trampas está del otro lado. Yo te ayudaré desde aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza y comenzó entonces el desafío. No era mucha la distancia que de aquel laberinto, pero lo suficiente para que los Drows no me vean hasta que llegue a la mitad del recorrido. En aquel momento, debería esquivar sus virotes hasta terminar el recorrido.

Comencé lentamente la travesía. El laberinto de trampas era por demás complicado, era necesario dar muchas vueltas para avanzar siquiera un poco. Uriel me observaba desde el extremo, siempre atento para atacar si los Drows me veían demasiado pronto.

A medida que avanzaba podía verlos más claramente, no eran demasiado pero tampoco eran pocos. Solo eran ballesteros, no se veían guerreros o peor aun: magos.

Cuando por fin alcancé la mitad del recorrido, sucedió lo inevitable: la lluvia de virotes comenzó. Las acrobacias no se hicieron esperar y allí me encontraba esquivando virotes evitando pisar alguna trampa. No tenía con que atacar, mas que la enorme espada, pero aún era capaz de convocar un espectro para que me ayudase; el no tenía que preocuparse por las trampas.

Allí fue el incorpóreo ser atemorizando y atacando a los insoportables seres. Finalmente, divisé una palanca justo en medio de las lineas de tiro. Era claro; eso desactivaría las trampas. Me apresuré a llegar y empujé la palanca como pude, sin dejar de moverme para no ser blanco fácil.

Las inscripciones en el piso desaparecieron. Uriel comenzó a correr como un loco preparando el mejor de sus sortilegios. Los drows ya no disparaban, estábamos demasiado apretados y era muy sencillo errar un tiro hasta para el arquero más experimentado. Cuando por fin pude levantar la espada, dispuesta al ataque, todos los Drows cayeron al piso; Uriel había eliminado a todos.

El cansancio me ganó una vez más y quede sentada en el piso, un poco más tranquila, ya todo había pasado, al menos por ahora.

-¿Se encuentra bien, soldado? -dijo Uriel, extendiéndome la mano. Pero yo me eché al piso, riendo y diciendo:

-Suficientes saltos por hoy.


	3. Capítulo III

El descanso en lo que, alguna vez, fue un laberinto, se extendió por bastante tiempo, y podrían pensarse dos motivos: el cansancio por fin nos había superado, o tal vez era el temor de ver que había más allá de la puerta, aunque puedo afirmar que fue un poco de cada cosa.  
Sin decirnos nada nos pusimos de pie y ambos quedamos mirando hacía la puerta. Uriel asintió con su cabeza y sujetó el enorme picaporte con ambas manos. Una expresión de esfuerzo apareció en su rostro pero la puerta cedió.  
De par en par se abría la puerta ante nosotros dejándonos ver, para variar, otro cuarto, pero este tenía algo diferente. No era extremadamente grande y podían leerse algunas inscripciones élficas en las paredes. Del otro extremo, más precisamente a la derecha, había otra puerta, que parecía ser, por ahora, el único camino. Esparcidos por el piso había algunas monedas brillantes, coronas, cofres, joyas y demás tesoros. Bien podría ser el escondrijo de un ladrón, o las estribaciones de un noble.  
El vistazo general estaba hecho. Uriel comenzó a caminar observando hacia todos lados, realmente lo sorprendía las cualidades del lugar.  
-¿Qué crees que sea esto? -pregunté a sus espaldas. Uriel se detuvo.  
-Esto no está nada bien -dijo.  
La luz que hasta entonces se había hecho presente gracias al hechizo de Uriel había desaparecido. Una vez más estaba sola en la oscuridad.  
En vano moví los brazos hacia un lado y hacia el otro, no podía ver nada pero si escuchaba un gran alboroto.  
-¡Uriel! -grité. No tuve respuesta.  
-¡Uriel¡responde! -insistí.  
Escuchaba golpes, escuchaba filos de espadas y lanzas, sumado al silbido de unas pocas flechas. Realmente parecía un combate¿pero entre quienes¿quién más estaba en Bajomontaña?  
Sumada a la eterna oscuridad llegó el silencio. De un instante a otro, los golpes cesaron y ya no se oía nada, salvo pasos lejanos.  
Vi una tenue luz a lo lejos y fue suficiente para confundir a mis dilatadas pupilas. Cuando logré obtener una imagen clara, vi a un grupo de personas caminando lentamente hacía mi; uno de ellos portaba una antorcha y dos de ellos traían a Uriel en sus brazos. Por detrás, una tímida chica caminaba más despacio. No cabía duda, _ellos_ estaban aquí.  
-Ya no estás en edad de combatir dragones -dijo Leliel.  
-Que habrías hecho si no hubiésemos llegado -rió Alexanderson.  
-No querrías imaginarlo -respondió Uriel.  
Parecía que ignoraban mi presencia, o que se habían olvidado de mi, pero se detuvieron al llegar a donde estaba. Alexanderson me miró.  
-De pie, soldado -dijo.  
No sabía como tomar aquella frase, con seriedad o ironía.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunté.  
-¿Cazar dragones? -alardeó Leliel.  
-Dos de nuestros soldados se extraviaron y vinimos a buscarlos -dijo Alexanderson. Estaba claro a que se refería.  
No recordaba haber visto a las otras dos personas. Observe curiosa al humano que estaba tras ellos. Era de estatura mediana y rostro risueño, vestía ropas de cuero y empuñaba una espada corta, muy corta.  
Mi mirada comenzó a impacientarlo.  
-Soldado Perttu a su servicio -dijo, agachando la cabeza. No me esperaba esa expresión, nunca se me había expresado tanto respeto.  
La vista se me desvió entonces a aquella chica de paso lento. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron largo tiempo, pero no decía nada.  
-Proudmood, Silvanas Proudmood -dijo Alexanderson-. Hermana de Anna.  
Anna Proudmood, como olvidar ese nombre, como olvidar a esa persona, como olvidar ese día.  
-¿Que fue lo que pasó en la oscuridad? -pregunté.  
-Vamos Leesa -dijo Alexanderson-, una cueva con inscripciones y muchos tesoros.  
-¡Un dragón! -gritó Leliel.  
-Era joven -agregó Uriel-. Yo podía solo.  
Unas carcajadas poco cordiales inundaron a los tres humanos allí presentes, pero Uriel también rió, muestra de su sentido del humor.  
-¿Y el Teniente Gin? -pregunté.  
Alexanderson y Leliel se miraron, la sonrisa ya se había borrado de sus caras.  
-Se fue de Ignis el mismo día que ustedes- explicó el caballero-. No lo volvimos a ver.  
Un aire frío recorrió la habitación. Todos en silencio.  
-Y entonces tu... -dije.  
-La milicia me asignó como Teniente -dijo Alexanderson-. Hasta que sepamos algo de Gin.  
-Realmente -agregó Leliel-, buscar a Gin fue lo que se nos ordenó, pero no pensábamos abandonar a nuestros compatriotas, sin importar el castigo.  
-No esperes una reverencia de mi parte -le dije al caballero.  
-No lo hago -respondió.  
Dí media vuelta y me encamine hacía la puerta en el otro extremo, pues había que continuar el camino.  
-¿Entonces La Infraoscuridad existe o no? -preguntó el humano diminuto.  
-Aquí nadie sabe más que tu, Perttu -respondí.  
Todos me siguieron, nadie objetó algo o propuso una nueva idea. Aunque, realmente, no había muchas opciones.

A partir de esa puerta, los corredores fueron más estrechos, parecía como si nos conducieran a algún lado. Unos ruidos a lo lejos me hicieron detener. Uriel también los escuchó, pero los humanos no entendían qué nos había detenido. Les indiqué con un gesto que hicieran silencio.  
Los ruidos parecían ser discusiones, pero se oían diferentes tipos de voces, desde las muy agudas hasta las muy graves. Miré a Uriel para confirmar si había interpretado algo, pero estaba igual de confundido que yo.  
Sin más, avanzamos lentamente por aquel corredor. A una considerable distancia, pudimos ver una puerta de madera tallada con sus correspondientes bisagras de bronce. A cada lado de la gran puerta, había un ogro, cubierto de pesadas armaduras y armados con lanzas; podemos suponer que eran los centinelas de lo que había tras la puerta.  
No nos atacaron. Es más, abrieron la puerta y extendieron sus lanzas, invitándonos a pasar. Leliel no los veía con buena cara, pero, afortunadamente, consideró prudente no atacarlos.  
Al entrar a esa sala ya no nos sentíamos en Bajomontaña. Los corredores estaban limpios y bien iluminados. Trofeos, estandartes y escudos decoraban sus paredes. Lanzas y espadas de diferentes linajes y épocas reposaban en las diferentes repisas.  
Finalmente, llegamos una enorme sala. En el centro había una mesa rectangular hecha con madera de roble, repleta de bocadillos, carne y copas con vino. Al final de la misma, un trono recubierto en oro y adornado por joyas; y sobre el mismo, un ogro, no más grande que los anteriores, con una corona sobre su cabeza.  
En un principio se lo notaba indiferente, como esperando nuestra llegada, pero cuando detuvo su mirada en Uriel y yo, su expresión cambio.  
-Elfos oscuros y humanos ¿qué clase de broma es esta? -exclamó el ogro.  
-Cuida tus palabras porque nunca dije que veníamos en paz -dijo Leliel.  
-Tranquilo, diminuto ser -respondió el ogro-. Acérquense a la mesa y disfrutemos una buena comida.  
Perttu se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa, como un niño con juguete nuevo.  
-No tenemos tiempo para tus tentempiés -exclamé. Perttu se detuvo.  
-Dinos todo lo que sepas de Halaster, Bajomontaña y toda tu relación con todo esto.  
-Veo que eres una Drow muy curiosa -rió el ogro.  
-Tienes dos opciones -le dijo Leliel-. No me hagas explicártelas.  
-Halaster -decía el ogro-. No sabemos que pasa con Halaster, el no está en este nivel de Bajomontaña.  
-¿A que te refieres con nivel? -preguntó Alexanderson.  
-Para llegar aquí tienen que bajar -explicó el ogro-, pero eso no significa que no puedan seguir bajando. Sin embargo, nadie sabe que hay más abajo, o siquiera donde termina esto.  
Todos nos miramos confundidos.  
-¿Y como podemos descender? -le pregunté.  
-Uno de los accesos está detrás de mi castillo -respondió-, pero quedó bloqueado por muchas piedras después de un hechizo fallido.  
-Un ogro hechicero -rió Leliel-, eso no se ve todos los días.  
El gigante ignoró el chiste.  
-Puedo derribar esas piedras sin problema -dijo Uriel.  
-Lo dudo mucho -replicó la bestia-. Necesitaran más que eso.  
-¿Qué es lo que propones, ogro? -le pregunté, sospechando de algún plan.  
El enorme ser apretó su puño derecho y golpeó su trono. Se puso de pie y se acerco hacía mí. Era realmente alto.  
-Esas ninfas -exclamó- esas malditas ninfas. Comenzaron a construir del otro lado de mi castillo, creen que pueden tomar mi territorio.  
-No entiendo que tiene que ver con nosotros -dijo Alexanderson.  
-¡Mátenlas¡Mátenlas a todas! -grito el ogro- De ellas pueden robar barriles con pólvora y derribar las malditas piedras.  
-¡Nosotros no somos asesinos despiadados! -le grité.  
El ogro comenzó a reír, de forma macabra y exagerada.  
-¿Elfos oscuros negando ser asesinos? -reía más fuerte- ¡Esto si que no se ve todos los días! -dijo mirando a Leliel.  
-Bajar la guardia ante nosotros es un error fatal -le dije. La enorme espada de Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande se enterró en la zona baja del pecho del ogro, pasando de un extremo a otro sin mayores problemas.  
Todos quedaron atónitos, sin entender porque había hecho eso, salvo Leliel, cuya sonrisa relucía más que nunca, y siguió con la mirada como el ogro cayó lentamente al piso, sin poder expresar unas últimas palabras.  
Los guardias de la puerta escucharon el alboroto y vieron lo sucedido, pero Alexanderson los derribó sin siquiera mirarlos y antes que ninguno de nosotros se diese vuelta.

El recorrido hasta el escondite de las ninfas fue muy silencioso. Nadie quería, o nadie se atrevía, a hablar. A Perttu se lo notaba acobardado, caminando un poco más lento, pero Silvanas continuaba igual, su expresión nunca había cambiado desde el primer momento en que la vi, parecía que nada le importaba. Alexanderson y Leliel fueron al frente, quedando Uriel y yo en el medio de la imaginaría fila.  
Cuando llegamos al lugar hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Cada uno cargó con un barril de pólvora. La explosión fue perfecta y armoniosa, como preparada por un experto armero, aunque no había ninguno.  
Tras la cortina de humo, nos esperaba aún más recorrido en este oscuro calabozo, conocido como Bajomontaña.  



	4. Capítulo IV

El segundo nivel de Bajomontaña, como lo había llamado el ogro, era, sin duda, mejor que el primero. Claro, si pudiese afirmarse que había algún punto positivo en este conjunto de túneles.

A pesar de que habíamos entrado por la fuerza, el pasillo se mostraba limpio y ordenado; realmente parecía que ya no estábamos en el calabozo, incluso, podía pensarse que habíamos ascendido y no descendido, pues la iluminación era perfecta.

Todos los allí presentes continuaban en silencio, parecía que nos movíamos por mero reflejo, como atraídos por algo.

Bastante tiempo pasó, pero aquel pasillo no parecía tener un fin. Afortunadamente, alguien rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuánto más estaremos caminando? -reprochó Leliel.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, no tanto por su pregunta, sino porque eran las primeras palabras después de tanto silencio.

-No estamos paseando en el bosque -respondió Alexanderson, sin alejar su vista del frente.

-Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos -respondió Leliel-. Larguémonos de aquí.

-No nos iremos de aquí sin el Teniente Gin -agregó el caballero, con cierto tono de enojo-. Además, ya no podemos salir por donde entramos.

-No seré el bárbaro más inteligente del Reino -dijo Leliel-, pero sé que para salir de un calabozo se necesita subir, no bajar.

Nadie dijo nada, salvo Perttu quien exclamó una ligera pero no menospreciable risa. Pues era otro bárbaro, y solo esos seres eran capaces de reírse de tales obviedades.

La caminata duró un poco más, pero no mucho más; entramos en una enorme galería y al primer vistazo, puedo afirmar, todos hubiesen querido quedarse en el pasillo.

No era siquiera parecido a los lugares anteriores, éste tenía todas sus paredes cubiertas de espejos y, cada cierta distancia, había tronos dorados, aunque algo empolvados, decorados en sus contornos con amatistas, esmeraldas y diamantes. Pero esqueletos, o restos de ellos, cegaban la estética de estas obras de arte dignas de Reyes.

A pesar de que la mayoría de nosotros continuaba deslumbrando las piedras preciosas, el brujo Uriel centraba su vista en otra cosa.

-Hay alguien tirado más adelante -dijo.

-¡Si! -gritó Leliel- ¡Un esqueleto!

Los humanos no podían verlo; estaba demasiado lejos y la luz era tenue.

-Es uno de los semiorcos de la posada -Le dije a Uriel.

Corrimos hacia el lugar y entonces confirmé lo que había visto. No estaba muerto, es más; sonreía. Uriel lo despertó con una ligera sacudida. No puedo describir la mirada de horror de aquel ser.

-¡Un Drow! -gritó, apuntando con su lanza hacia el rostro de Uriel. Claro, sin darse cuenta que la espada de Alexanderson ya estaba a centímetros de su cuello.

-Vas a tener que pensarlo dos veces -le dijo Alexanderson.

-¡Un humano! -dijo sorprendido. Luego se tomó un tiempo para observar minuciosamente y notar que no éramos pocos. Bajó su lanza lentamente. Alexanderson se tomó un poco más de tiempo para alejar su espada.

-Soy Daelan -dijo-, conocido como El Tigre Rojo. Semiorco bárbaro de la tribu Uthgard, al este de Noyvern.

Noyvern, comenzaba a escuchar el nombre de esa ciudad en todas partes; la ciudad donde vivió Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande.

-Luego del incidente en la posada, todos descendieron a Bajomontaña -le dije-. Encontramos a la clériga Sharwyn en el nivel anterior, ¿sabes que fue de los otros?

-Me separé del grupo en la primer emboscada -respondió- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que esto era otro nivel!

-¿Y qué fue lo que te sucedió? -Pregunto Uriel.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que me detuve a robar algunas joyas y algo me atacó por la espalda -respondió el semiorco.

Perttu estalló en risas de nuevo, pero, esta vez, si era gracioso lo ocurrido.

-Sería mejor que regreses -le dije al semiorco, aunque no conociéramos la forma de salir.

-¿Irme? -rió la bestia-, con tantos Drows rondando por ahí -¡La cacería recién comienza!

-Si vuelvo a cruzarte seré yo quien te mate -exclamó Uriel, sin ningún tono de gracia.

El semiorco no respondió, solo comenzó a correr hacía el pasillo por el que habíamos llegado, pero Uriel lo hizo tropezar con uno de sus sortilegios. El humillado ser tomó la sabía decisión de ponerse de pie y continuar corriendo; poco sabio hubiese sido enfrentar a un Uriel enfadado. Nunca más volvimos a ver a Daelan, El Tigre Rojo.

Por un tiempo nos quedamos mirando el pasillo, por la cabeza de todos debe haber pasado la pregunta "¿hacia dónde ahora?.

Algo nos llevó a seguir caminando. Las paredes laterales estaban completamente cubiertas de espejos, a ambos lados, pero ya no había tronos.

-Y entonces... -dijo Leliel, rompiendo el silencio nuevamente- ¿Quién hizo todo esto?

-Sólo sabemos que es un tal Halaster -le respondí-. Un mago demente según los locales.

-¿Y para qué? -volvió a interrogar.

-Los locos no se preguntan esas cosas -le dijo Alexanderson con tono burlesco.

Leliel no dijo más nada, siguió caminando con cada vez menos ánimo. Luego insistió:

-Voy a cortarle la cabeza.

Muchas veces había dicho esa frase; hecha realidad en la mayoría de los casos.

Luego de tanto ver espejos a un lado y al otro, los tronos volvieron a hacerse presentes. Tan agobiados estábamos todos que no lo notamos, pero Leliel se detuvo.

Todos nos detuvimos y lo observamos, pero no decía nada. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y luego uno adelante. Finalmente retrocedió cuatro pasos hacía atrás. No comprendíamos que hacía. Tomó la gran hacha que llevaba en su espalda y la sujeto por la mitad del mango. Golpeó el espejo que tenía a su derecha con el mango del hacha y este se rompió en miles de pedazos.

-Este era el único espejo hueco -dijo-, y es el mismo que teníamos al lado cuando comenzamos a caminar... ¡en círculos!

Realmente fue astuto, o tal vez el deseo de matar a Halaster e irse lo llevó a tal descubrimiento. No recibió más gratitud que otra ligera risa de Perttu.

Uno a uno pasamos por el estrecho hueco donde alguna vez estuvo el espejo. Este nuevo sitio no tenía grandes diferencias con el anterior, salvo que ya no había espejos, pero si había altares y más tesoros que antes.

-Otro caído -dijo Uriel. Pero esta vez, yo tampoco lo vi.

Se acercó lentamente. El individuo estaba bajo una pila de monedas de oro, como si se le hubiesen caído encima, era una escena de no verse todos los días. Sus facciones dejaban en claro que era un enano; uno de los enanos de la posada.

El diminuto joven reaccionó, pero no se asustó.

-Al fin llegaste, Leesa Lipkit -dijo, sin pararse.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -le pregunté.

-Sé muchas cosas -dijo mientras se ponía de pie-. Ese es mi trabajo. Soy Tomi Carnedehorca, el espía más condecorado de Noyvern.

-Si fueses condecorado no serías un espía -dijo Uriel.

-Bueno, tuve mis altibajos -aclaró el enano-. Vine a Aguas Profundas buscando tesoros, ¡y valla que los he encontrado aquí abajo! Aquel semiorco quiso ponerle las manos encima, pero no me vio llegar.

Perttu volvió a reír.

-¿Entonces tu fuiste quien lo golpeó? -le pregunté.

-¡Claro! -exclamó- No iba a quedarme viendo como robaba _mis_ tesoros.

-¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí enano? -preguntó Leliel.

-Fácil -respondió-, corrí el único espejo hueco, el cual podía ser encontrado por el sonido al pisar. Luego lo puse en su lugar, no era conveniente romperlo.

-¿Porque era más grande que tú? -exclamó Leliel enfadado, pues habían revelado su ingenioso descubrimiento.

-No -respondió el enano-. Dejaría el camino demasiado fácil para otros que quisieran los tesoros. Pero ustedes no buscan eso, buscan a Halaster.

-¿Qué sabes de el? -le pregunté.

-No mucho más que ustedes -respondió-. O tal vez algo más, lo vi corretear escaleras abajo antes de ser aplastado por la montaña de monedas. Gracias al cielo que no me vio.

Perttu volvió a reír, le gustaba el infortunio ajeno.

-Entonces allí es donde iremos -dije.

-Son libres de hacerlo -agregó el enano-. Pero no estarán solos; vi pasar a varios Drows en la misma dirección.

-¿Crees que realmente estén aliados a Halaster? -le pregunté.

-No lo sé -dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Pero no quiero creerlo, Halaster no es una persona con quien pueda razonarse.

-¿Podemos ir a matarlo ya? -exclamó Leliel.

-Gracias por la información Tomi -dije. Nos volveremos a ver si tenemos éxito.

-Que así sea, ignitas -dijo, y se perdió entre las sombras.

La escalera que el enano había mencionado estaba ante nuestros ojos. Varias pisadas se veían en ella; era evidente que muchos habían pasado por allí hace poco tiempo. Sin más, comenzamos a descender escalones abajo. Tal vez con un poco de valor, tal vez con un poco de miedo. Nadie sabía que era Halaster realmente.

La luz era muy pobre, no se podía ver nada pero se oían unos ligeros movimientos. Inesperadamente, la sala se iluminó; no había sido Uriel, no había sido ninguno de nosotros. Las antorchas que rodeaban la enorme sala circular se encendieron una a una, dejando a nuestra vista una de las peores escenas en nuestro viaje.

En el centro, un anciano, quien vestía una túnica y cubría su cabeza con un puntiagudo sombrero. Evidentemente, era Halaster. Pero no era solo eso. Alrededor de el, muchos, cientos, de Elfos Oscuros. Un pequeño grupo rodeaba a Halaster, apuntándolo con lanzas. El resto formaba filas mirando, justamente, hacía la escalera por donde llegamos sin ninguna clase de sigilo o cautela.

La primera fila de Drows, todos encapuchados y cubiertos de una oscura capa, se acercó a nosotros. El individuo del centro iba un poco más adelantado, y se apoyaba empleando un báculo mágico, bastante llamativo por cierto.

Tanto Alexanderson como Leliel prepararon sus armas, Uriel y Silvanas se hicieron a un lado para preparar un ataque a distancia, como era de costumbre, y el desconcertado de Perttu no sabía que hacer. Yo tampoco me moví, había algo que me inquietaba.

Cuando la larga fila de Drows comenzó a desenvainar sus armas, aquel del llamativo báculo dejo caer su larga y oscura capa y derribó a los Drows que tenía a cada lado con un certero golpe a mano cerrada. Su largo cabello blanco se deslizó sobre sus hombros y su túnica, roja como la sangre, iluminó la sala. En su pecho; el Escudo de Armas de Ignis. Era Gin, nuestro Teniente, siempre atento y siempre perspicaz, el solo supo burlar a todos esos Drows hasta nuestra llegada.

La sonrisa de Alexanderson y Leliel fue sorprendente, y un tanto malévola, pero no era este el tiempo para reencuentros, la acción de Gin era el equivalente a las claras palabras: "¡Ataquen!".

Y así fue, se desató entonces una verdadera batalla campal, como en los viejos tiempos. Miles de Elfos Oscuros, nosotros, y el pobre anciano Halaster amarrado en el centro.

Los ataques de Leliel y Alexanderson se sincronizaban en un perfecto unísono, cuanto se ponía delante de ellos, caía cortado en dos o más partes. Uriel no necesitaba moverse demasiado; creó verdaderos Elfos Llameantes solo con su mirada. Por primera vez ví a Silvanas en acción; su rostro continuaba estático, pero sus flechas nunca fallaban, y me refiero a que siempre se clavaban en medio de los ojos.

Perttu miraba a un lado y al otro, realmente no sabía por donde empezar o no querría acercarse a sus, ahora enloquecidos, compañeros.

Yo no tenía mucho que hacer. Realmente, solo bastaba con los dos guerreros y el Teniente para acabar con esto, pero no perdí oportunidad para usar la enorme espada.

Cuando la cantidad de Drows comenzó a reducirse, Perttu entró en acción. Su pequeña espada encontraba sitio en la espalda de los desprevenidos o desconcertados enemigos.

El combate llegó a su fin en poco tiempo. La sala quedó en silencio, solo se oía la respiración de los agotados guerreros. El anciano fijó la mirada en mi.

-¿Te gusto mi libro, Leesa Lipkit? -dijo.

-Estás demente, sabías -le dije.

-Sólo el loco equipara dolor y éxito -respondió. Las cadenas que lo sujetaban se rompieron. Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia nosotros.

-Todo salió como lo planeaba -dijo riendo como el desquiciado que era.

Halaster dibujó un extraño símbolo en el piso usando su dedo índice. Luego recitó:

-_"_Y serán los Drows, quienes dirigirán un ejercito de dichas criaturas hacia las calles de Aguas Profundas, sitiando la ciudad desde lo profundo, en una campaña de sangre y terror.

_En estos tiempos tan difíciles, los señores de Aguas Profundas han pedido que acuda un héroe, alguien que enfrente a los Elfos Oscuros y a sus aliados en su propio terreno, alguien capaz de derrotar a las Hordas de la Infraoscuridad"._


	5. Capítulo V

Hacía mucho frío. Los soldados de Alsius me estuvieron persiguiendo toda la noche y no veía la forma de salir de este Reino, maldecía el momento en el que me había adentrado. Entre los árboles me escondía y la oscuridad era mi mejor aliada, pero los oía venir.

Me metí en la primera cueva que encontré, seguramente una lobera, tenía dos posibles destinos. Si amanecía antes de salir de aquí, sería mi fin. Debía esperar a que se rindieran y se fueran; algo poco o nada probable.

No me percaté de algo peor: la cueva no tenía por que estar vacía. Los brillantes ojos del lobo me paralizaron, no pensó dos veces en abalanzarse hacía mi. Logré esquivarlo, aunque desgarró mi ropa. Salí corriendo de la cueva, acción demasiado arriesgada, pues los soldados aun rondaban alrededor. Me vieron y tras mio corrían nuevamente.

No podía ser peor, pero la situación se me tornaría más incómoda. Delante mio, un enorme abeto y sobre el, un elfo del bosque. Aferraba su arco de madera tallada y me miraba fijamente. Detrás mio, dos Uthgards con ansías de verme empalada en la puerta de sus casas.

Mis salvajes perseguidores no lo vieron, aunque tampoco dejó verse. Luego fue demasiado tarde. Allí yacían los corpulentos seres atravesados cada uno con una certera flecha. El asesino se quedó observándome.

-¿Quién eres? -grité entre lágrimas.

No me respondió, solo se fue. Me había salvado la vida. Permanecí en el suelo un largo rato, hasta que recuperé la fuerza para salir de ese maldito lugar.

Me desperté precipitadamente, gritando. Veía un techo oscuro, desconocido. Por más que buscaba la luz del sol, no la veía. Estaba desconcertada, intentando recordar. Era esto real o tan sólo era un sueño interminable.

Halaster, Halaster nos atacó. No, nosotros ganamos, vencimos a los Drows. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Me puse de pie, apenas podía ver. Me encontraba en una habitación un tanto diminuta. Todo era de piedra. No había ventanas, sólo una insignificante apertura que podríamos considerar una puerta. No tenía muchas opciones.

Tuve que agacharme para pasar por esa puerta. Entré en un oscuro corredor, aunque mínimamente iluminado por algunos candelabros. Oía voces, movimiento; no estaba sola. No me esperaba aquella escena al terminar el corredor.

Una larga mesa de madera, oscura por los años, se extendía de extremo a extremo de la sala. Sentados alrededor de ella, todos mis compañeros, incluyendo al Teniente Gin. Me miraron, un tanto sorprendidos y sonrieron, al menos la mayoría de ellos.

-¿Viniste a dormir? -reprochó Leliel.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -exclamé- ¿Dónde estamos?

-No debe prometer andar en la oscuridad quien no ha visto el anochecer -dijo una voz detrás mio.

La sorpresa, o el susto, fue tal que me tropecé con mi propia pierna y caí al suelo. Cuando alcé la mirada, vi a la autora de aquella voz.

-Bienvenida a la Infraoscuridad, Leesa Lipkit -exclamó, mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

No podía entender la situación. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado aquí? ¿por dónde? ¿cuanto tiempo pasó?

-Debes tener muchas preguntas, Leesa -dijo, como leyendo mi mente-. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Qué me pasó? -pregunté, al menos quería esas respuestas.

-Halaster los envió aquí -respondió-, perdiste la conciencia en ese momento. Dormiste desde entonces, solo pasó un día.

-¿Y tú quien eres? -insistí con las preguntas -¿Eres quien manda aquí?

-Mis disculpas -respondió-, soy La Vidente. Los Elfos Oscuros habitantes de La Infraoscuridad no tenemos un jefe. Mi posición de máximo exponente sólo se debe a mi sabiduría.

Aún estaba algo mareada. Decidí sentarme, de a poco las cosas se aclaraban. Mis compañeros permanecían en silencio, seguramente ya habían escuchado la historia.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? -pregunté, ya que sin duda, algo ocurría.

-Siempre vivimos en armonía -respondió La Vidente-. Pero un grupo de Drows rebeldes, liderados por la Valsharessa, planean salir a la superficie para sitiar la ciudad. Y eso sería solo el comienzo.

-Entonces Halaster estaba en lo correcto -dije.

-Los rebeldes le propusieron una alianza a Halaster -explicó-. Bajomontaña era el vinculo perfecto entre La Infraoscuridad y la superficie. Halaster aceptó, pero luego los traicionó. Escribió en las últimas páginas de un libro los planes de los Drows, y lo dejó en la posada, sabiendo que ibas a leerlo. Los rebeldes se enteraron de esto y lo apresaron, luego atacaron la posada, pretendiendo matar a todos los que pudiesen conocer sus planes.

-¿Por qué Halaster creó Bajomontaña? -pregunté, era lo único que carecía de sentido.

-Dolor -respondió-. Aquellos que se aventuraron a Bajomontaña, jamás regresaron, sin excepciones.

-Sólo el loco equipara dolor y éxito -dijo el Teniente Gin. Eran las primeras palabras que escuchaba de el luego de nuestro reencuentro.

-¿Qué ganaría Halaster con esto? -pregunté.

-Venganza -dijo La Vidente.

-Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, Vidente -dije, haciendo una reverencia.

-Su misión es doble, Leesa Lipkit -exclamó-. Los Drows Rebeldes han conseguido muchas alianzas con las criaturas que habitan La Infraoscuridad. Nuestro ejercito ha quedado obsoleto ante ellos. Deben disminuir sus fuerzas y aumentar las nuestras. Debemos enfrentarlos en su propio terreno. Si lograsen salir, la superficie se convertiría en un caos.

-¿Y cuales son los candidatos? -exclamó Leliel- ¿Hay alguien que sepa pelear en este maldito lugar?

-No subestimes las criaturas subterráneas -respondió la vidente-. Jamás las has visto, y no conozco mortal que quiera verlas.

-Pues tendremos que conocerlas -dije- ¿Hacia donde deberíamos ir?

-Desde el puerto podrán ir a las islas del Hacedor y a las Islas Shaorí -respondió-. Por el camino del este, pueden llegar al cueva de los Ilícidos, los aliados más fuertes de los rebeldes. Deben tener cuidado, los poderes psíquicos de los Ilícidos sobrepasan al Encantador más poderoso.

-Así se hará, Vidente -respondió Gin-. Señores, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Todos se pusieron de pie, la presencia de Gin era la misma, no importaba donde nos encontrásemos. Aún no sabía como el Teniente había llegado hasta allí, tal vez ya lo habían discutido en mi ausencia, ahora no había tiempo para eso.

Las puertas de lo que podríamos llamar el palacio de La Vidente se abrieron para darnos paso. Realmente la diferencia entre el interior y el exterior no se notaba. Los habitantes de La Infraoscuridad no conocían el sol, mejor dicho, no conocían el cielo.

El clima era por demás templado, no existía el viento, no existía la lluvia. Era un eterno clima estable, ni calor, ni frío.

Todo lo demás podría considerase normal: tabernas, armerías, herrerías, sastres, templos y comerciantes. La luz era escasa, pero suficiente para los ojos de un elfo. Los humanos que me acompañaban apenas notaban por donde iban.

Todos estábamos detrás de Gin, esperando hacía donde iría.

-No quisiera arriesgarme con los Ilícidos -dijo-. Tengo malas experiencias con encantadores.

-Entonces vamos al puerto -exclamó Alexanderson.

Dicho y hecho. Caminamos lentamente al puerto, observando cada elemento de La Infraoscuridad. Los nativos no nos miraban mal, seguramente sabía que estábamos para ayudar, o más aún, que estábamos para salvarlos.

El puerto no era la gran cosa, solo un muelle, una barca y un barquero. El río era estático, parecía congelado. El agua era cristalina pero no se notaba, el oscuro fondo no contrastaba con el resto del escenario.

-Sean bienvenidos Ignitas -dijo el barquero-. Sepan que estoy a vuestro servicio.

El sujeto era extraño. De baja estatura y encorvado. Tapaba su cabeza con un manto, que hacía las veces de capa a lo largo de su espalda. Solo dejaba a la vista sus brillantes ojos rojos.

-¿Qué nos puede decir de las islas del Hacedor? -preguntó Uriel, cortésmente.

-El Hacedor se estableció en esas islas hace cuatrocientos años -explicaba-. Desde entonces nadie lo volvió a ver. Todos los que han intentado ir cayeron en manos de su creaciones, sus golems. Nadie pudo confirmar que el hacedor siga vivo. Se cree que sus golems lo mataron y ahora se construyen a ellos mismos.

La historia de por si daba miedo. Una isla llena de golems que se reconstruyen a ellos mismos. No los quería imaginar del lado de la Valsharessa.

-Los golems serían útiles para combatir a los psíquicos -agregó Gin-. Iremos allí primero.

-¡Si señor! -respondimos a coro.

-Entonces que así sea -dijo el barquero-. Suban por favor.

La barca no era necesariamente grande. Lo suficiente para cargar a unas diez personas como máximo, dentro de un peso promedio claro está. La madera parecía ser muy antigua, oscura como todo lo que vi desde que estamos aquí. Qué clase de árbol podría crecer en un lugar como este.

El viaje fue silencioso. Todos observaban el agua, pensando seguramente si realmente era agua. El barquero tampoco dijo nada, solo remaba, con mucha paciencia y seguridad. Era muy probable que hubiese hecho lo mismo por muchos, muchos años.

Pasados unos minutos divisamos las islas, menos los humanos, quienes seguían concentrados con el agua. No había muelle, por lo que tuvimos que saltar lo mas cerca posible de la orilla del mar. El agua estaba increíblemente fría, a pesar de que el resto del ambiente no lo estaba.

-Aquí estaré hasta su regreso -dijo el barquero-. Confío en que serán la excepción a la tradición de estas islas.

Gin asintió con la cabeza. Entonces partimos.

Las islas no eran demasiado extensas, podrían recorrerse a pie en un solo día. La mayor parte de la misma estaba ocupada por un edificio, seguramente el taller del Hacedor.

Gin y Alexanderson avanzaban primero, lentamente, observando a todos lados. El resto íbamos por detrás; Perttu y Silvanas siempre últimos.

El Teniente intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada del otro lado.

-¡A un lado! -gritó Leliel.

Golpeó la puerta con su hacha pero no logró hacer mucho. La vibración del golpe hizo vibrar su cuerpo.

-Uriel- dijo el Teniente.

-¡Si señor! -asintió el brujo. Lanzó una bola de fuego, suficiente para desquebrajar las puerta hecha de roca. Alexanderson la golpeó ligeramente con su espada y la puerta calló en pedazos. Una nube de polvo vino desde el interior, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última apertura, si es que alguna vez hubo una primera.

Gin pasó primero. Observó a ambos lados y luego nos hizo un gesto con su mano, indicando que entremos. El lugar no era muy diferente a los anteriores, aunque había muchas divisiones, como pequeñas salas.

El silencio era extremo, realmente no parecía haber nada. Ni Hacedor, ni golems, ni nadie. Comenzaba a dudar de las palabras del barquero, pero lo que vi a continuación borró mis dudas.

En el suelo, un esqueleto, con sus ropas desgarradas, una espada rota en su mano y una expresión de temor, como nunca antes había visto. Habíamos encontrad a el, alguna vez, Hacedor.


	6. Capítulo VI

El preguntarse el porqué estábamos aquí era algo constante, eso puede afirmarse. Por más que analizara los hechos ya no había explicación plausible. Algo me metió en esto, tal vez el destino, y no seré yo quien decida cuando termine.

El Hacedor, o lo que quedaba de él, dejaba en evidencia la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde su muerte, probablemente años. Examinar sus restos con la sola mirada fue lo que hicimos un largo rato. No tenía explicación, simplemente no había otra cosa que mirar, o no parecía haberla.

La espada rota de su mano podría significar que no murió sin luchar, ¿pero contra quién? ¿no dijo acaso el barquero que siempre estuvo solo? Era mejor no pensar lo que pudiese haber pasado.

En la misma mano portaba un anillo, muy brillante por cierto, con una piedra preciosa en él, desconocida por mi.

La observación paso a un siguiente nivel cuando Leliel se acercó lentamente al esqueleto. Quitó el anillo de su dedo y lo observó detenidamente, seguramente le resultaba desconocido, o tal vez no tanto.

-Si no les molesta me tomaré este presente -dijo desde donde estaba-. Y si les molesta también.

Nadie agregó nada, tampoco el Teniente.

Era demasiado pronto para irnos, por lo que comenzamos a caminar entre los corredores; algo útil tenía que haber.

El lugar en si no era demasiado estrafalario; continuas habitaciones de similares dimensiones, a excepción de unas pocas que eran más grandes. Todos íbamos en fila, con Gin y Alexanderson siempre delante, como era costumbre. La continua caminata se detuvo cuando Gin extendió su brazo derecho hacia un costado, indicando que paremos. Todos nos detuvimos, pero el Teniente no decía nada.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Alexanderson.

-Escucha -respondió el Teniente.

-No escucho nada -reprochó el caballero.

-Uriel -exclamó Gin.

-Si señor, puedo oírlo claramente -reportó el brujo.

El Teniente comenzó a caminar de espaldas, muy lentamente. Todos retrocedimos al mismo tiempo, paso a paso. Los sonidos que perturbaban a Gin pronto se hicieron más fuertes, ahora todos los oíamos, sin exceptuar los humanos.

Ya era tarde, los golems estaban en todas partes. Los había de todos los colores y formas; de hierro, de arcilla, de piedra, de carne y demás materiales. Eran verdaderos constructos asesinos.

Los motivos de la muerte del Hacedor estaban ahora claros, pero eso no era importante en este momento.

El ataque no se hizo esperar, se nos tiraron encima sin más preámbulo. Luchar en aquel corredor iba a ser sumamente difícil. Comenzamos a retroceder deteniendo sus golpes para lograr llegar a la sala de la entrada, sólo para encontrarnos con más golems.

No fue problema para los guerreros y la arquera Silvanas destruir a los golems de materiales frágiles. De los más robustos nos encargamos los magos, ya sea fundiendo sus extremidades o congelándonos.

La cantidad parecía interminable; cuando en un principio veías unos pocos, luego había el doble.

-¡Tienen que estar saliendo de algún lado! -gritó Alexanderson, sin dejar de pelear.

-¡Déjalos! -exclamó Leliel- ¡Esto es divertido!

Lo que Alexanderson decía tenía que ser cierto. La isla no era gigantesca como para tener tal colonia de golems. Entre la confusión, sumada a la arcilla y la tierra que volaba por los aires, logré llegar a los corredores nuevamente. Más golems venían desde allí directo a donde se desarrollaba la interminable pelea, pero su mala vista y la oscuridad me ayudó a seguir camino.

Cautelosamente seguí el sendero de golems, el cual nunca se había detenido, y entré en una de las habitaciones más grande que el resto, que habíamos visto en el anterior recorrido.

Lo allí presente no tenía una explicación demasiado concisa. Como describir a esa suerte de mecanismo, o máquina, si se le puede llamar así. Los golems salían de aquel artefacto como si de un portal se tratase, a una velocidad increíblemente alta. No quería pensar en el cansancio de mis compañeros.

Pensé en atacar a aquella máquina, pero solo delataría mi posición. Entre las sombras, me arrastré lentamente al aparador que estaba inmediatamente a la derecha del mecanismo creador de golems. Sobre el mismo, había un libro abierto y en él una cinta roja marcando la página. Lo tomé sin llamar la atención y me escondí bajo el mismo aparador. Intenté leer el manuscrito, estaba bastante desprolijo, como escrito de forma apurada y además el idioma me era completamente desconocido.

"_Sith Thesti Laz Zand"_. No era lengua élfica, mucho menos humana. Podría ser antigua, o tal vez de alguna tribu desconocida por mí. Conocía muchos idiomas, pero había llegado a mi límite.

Uriel, Uriel tenía que saber lo que significaba. Era muy sabio, capaz de hablar hasta la más extraña lengua.

Me había sido fácil llegar, pero regresar sería otra cuestión. Salí lentamente, arrastrándome. Me deslizaba por la parte más oscura del corredor; los golems continuaban pasando a mi lado. Esta vez no corrí la misma suerte, uno de los golems logró verme y junto con el, todos los que venían detrás.

El hacha del golem de hierro se abalanzó sobre mi cabeza pero lo detuve con la espada. Nunca antes la había levantado con una sola mano, había conseguido la fuerza por la situación crítica.

Me lo quité de encima y comencé a correr hacia la sala principal, no podía enfrentarme con todos ellos. La situación se tornó peor; los golems que iban delante mio se sumaron a los que me perseguían por detrás.

Uno de los golems del frente sujetó su lanza doble con ambas manos, como imponiéndome una barrera. Tuve que detenerme y alzar mi espada para que no me hierese. Su fuerza era demasiada, lograba empujarme hacia atrás marcando mis pies en el piso. Los golems que venían detrás no tardaban en llegar.

-¡Muévete! -grité con todo mi odio.

El fuego nos rodeo y el golem se vio reducido a un charco de hierro fundido. Inmediatamente corrí hacia la sala principal, donde mis compañeros continuaban luchando, incansables. Solo Leliel sonreía.

-¡Sith Thesti Laz Zand! -grité, pero no hubo respuesta, más que miradas confusas.

-¡Encantaron a la Drow! -gritó Leliel riendo.

-¡Sith Thesti Laz Zand! -grité más fuerte.

-¡Cinco Cuatro Siete Nueve! -gritó Uriel- ¡Es la lengua de los Duergar!

Cinco, cuatro, siete, nueve. De que me servirían esos números. Aunque suene suicida, regresé al corredor, ya no escondiéndome, sino atacando a cuanto golem se me cruzara.

Me vi una vez más frente al artefacto que tantos problemas nos estaba causando. Tenía que haber algo, algo que no haya observado antes. Allí estaban, diez palancas en una hilera perfecta.

Las enumeré mentalmente y procedí. Cinco, cuatro, siete, nueve. Se escuchó un sonido semejante al de un engranaje oxidado. La puerta por donde salían los golems comenzó a descender.

Finalmente había encontrado la forma de terminar esta pesadilla. Mi ilusión terminó rápidamente; la puerta se atascó a mitad de camino y los golems continuaron saliendo, aunque más lentamente.

-¡Maldición! -grité, aunque no había nadie para escucharme.

Continuaba destrozando golems mientras observaba la atascada puerta. Algo parecía faltar en la polea superior, algo que completara el aparejo.

Decidí correr el riesgo. Una vez más me aventuré hacia la sala central. La cantidad de golems que salían de la máquina era menor, pero se habían acumulado demasiados al final del corredor, mis compañeros ya se estaban cansando, esta situación no podía seguir mucho tiempo más.

Leliel ya no sonreía, estaba empleando todas sus fuerzas en sacarse de encima a los golems.

-¡El anillo! -le grité.

-¿Que dices? -respondió. El alboroto era insoportable.

-¡Que me des el anillo del Hacedor! -grité más fuerte.

Leliel pareció entender, pero no reaccionaba. Tal vez no comprendía el porque de mi petición en un momento como este.

-¡Hazlo! -gritó Gin, sosteniendo el peso de tres golems que lo atacaban.

Leliel sacó el anillo de su bolsillo derecho y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia donde me encontraba. Por encima de los golems voló el diminuto objeto pero jamás lo perdí de vista. Una vez en mis manos no perdí tiempo y corrí hacia la habitación de la máquina, sin darle tiempo a los golems de identificarme.

Llegada a la habitación, clavé la espada en el primer golem que salió por el artefacto y me impulsé sobre él para alcanzar el mecanismo de la puerta. El anillo encajó perfecto, estancándose con su joya en la polea subsiguiente formando un armonioso aparejo.

La puerta terminó de descender y la habitación quedó en silencio. Regresé lentamente a la sala central. Mis compañeros permanecían sentados en el piso, exhaustos.

-Bien hecho, Leesa -dijo el Teniente, sin alzar la mirada. Su respiración estaba acelerada, más que la del resto.

-Vinimos para no llevarnos nada -reprochó Alexanderson, golpeando la pared con el puño.

-Esa máquina fue hecha para hacer golems -dijo Leliel-. ¡Hagamos golems!

-No me arriesgaría a volver a tocar esa máquina -opinó Uriel.

-Coincido -dijo Gin-, pero tiene que haber un Sanctasanctórum, el Hacedor debía tener uno.

El análisis era correcto. Hasta el más novato de los magos hacedores contaba con un lugar especial de trabajo, que en la mayoría de los casos nadie más que el propio dueño podía ver, llevándose el secreto de su ubicación a la tumba.

-¿Dónde podría estar? -pregunté.

-Creo saber dónde -respondió Gin y sin levantarse golpeó el piso de piedra con el puño cerrado.

Una enorme grieta comenzó a abrirse, pasando luego a ser una evidente abertura.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -pregunté confundida.

-Por la vista desde el mar y tus idas y venidas por el corredor me percaté de la inclinación del terreno -respondió-. Esta es la parte más alta, la única apta para un subsuelo.

Sabias observaciones de un sabio mago. El Sanctasanctórum, el laboratorio secreto del Hacedor, estaba bajo nuestros pies.

Descendimos uno a uno, iluminados por Uriel. A lo largo y a lo ancho se extendían las mesas y demás herramientas comunes de un alquimista, sin contar la excesiva cantidad de planos y bosquejos de sus dementes constructos.

Uriel se acercó lentamente a la mesa más grande del lugar y abrió el libro que reposaba sobre ella. Sopló el polvo de las páginas y ojeó las lineas.

-Con esto puedo crear un ejercito de golems -confirmó sonriente-. No nos iremos sin nada después de todo.

Las expresiones de alegría se extendieron a lo largo de los integrantes del grupo. Finalmente el ejercito para enfrentar a la Valsharessa comenzaba a tomar forma.

En el rostro del Teniente Gin comenzaba a dibujarse una expresión que hace tiempo no veía. Aquella expresión de liderazgo, confianza y victoria. Sin perder esa mirada volteó hacia nosotros y exclamó:

-Que así sea.


	7. Capítulo VII

El numeroso ejército de golems fue dispuesto armónicamente en las estribaciones al oeste de La Infraoscuridad, si es que ese era el verdadero nombre de este lugar. Así lo dispuso La Vidente, pues era el lugar más probable para un ataque repentino. El puerto era otro posible punto, pero afirmó que era difícil o imposible que alguien pasara con vida por las Islas Shaorí, y me temía que pronto conoceríamos el porqué.

Quedando todo entonces en el mejor orden, el barquero se puso en marcha y nos vimos nuevamente en ese oscuro río. Durante el largo viaje, más que el anterior cabe aclarar, Uriel se dio la libertad de hacer algunas preguntas al barquero.

-¿Qué puede decirnos sobre estas Islas Shaorí? -preguntó.

-Antes que nada les advierto que las impresiones no los engañen, Ignitas -respondió el barquero-. Las Islas Shaorí son el lugar más bello, si así puede llamarse, de La Infraoscuridad.

-¿Entonces de que hay que preocuparse? -le pregunté.

-Recuerda donde estás, Leesa Lipkit -me dijo-, en este lugar nada concuerda con la Belleza que en la superficie pregonan.

Luego de esa frase nadie más dijo nada, incluso Uriel no realizó otra pregunta. Tal vez se había acabado su curiosidad en ese punto, o lo más probable; ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber.

El viaje siguió, y siguió. A nuestro alrededor; nada. El oscuro vacío, la representación física de la soledad, la oscuridad y el miedo. Las estrellas que en las noches de Ignis podían disfrutarse, estaban perdidas ahora. Cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces, cuántos días sin poder ver la luna o el sol. Allí en nuestro hogar, nuestra gente lucha por un ideal. Y nosotros aquí, luchamos por un destino.

Las horas pasaban, no podíamos saber si era de día o de noche, pero el cansancio era inminente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi? ¡Ya dejen de perseguirme! Nunca llegaría un día en el que llegase a mi querido pueblo sin haber enfrentado cara a cara a la muerte. Los soldados de los helados picos no podían verme con vida. Sus atalayas eran increíblemente altas y nos era imposible confundirnos entre la nieve. Primero uno, luego todo un grupo. Coordinación impecable, pero destreza más que despreciable. Nunca iban a superarnos, los elfos vivimos y viviremos por siempre, pero supieron aprovecharse de nuestros conflictos internos. Podía ver a los elfos del bosque escondidos por todas partes, siempre estaban ahí, pero no se entrometían, preferían vernos morir.

El helado río me serviría de rápido escape, por lo que no lo pensé dos veces. El agua enfriaba mi sangre, más de como había estado toda mi vida. De todas formas no me perdieron de vista, me seguían por el borde de la colina. Las lanzas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a llover sobre mí.

Nadé y nadé, había perdido la noción de donde me encontraba, debía encaminarme al océano ignita para que la guardia costera se encargue del resto, pero en la desesperación no me había fijado en que sentido me movía. De manera impensada, lo más grotesco salvaría mi vida. El cadáver de uno de mis atacantes cayó en el agua y se hundió en lo profundo pasando junto a mi rostro. Otra vez esa flecha asesina, una vez más aquel símbolo; el escudo de Sirtys.

Cuando las cansadas cabezas comenzaban a levantarse nuevamente, todos se sorprendieron al ver que el barquero ya no remaba, pero aún así esta barca sin velas continuaba moviéndose.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó el Teniente Gin.

-Pronto llegaremos -respondió el barquero.

-¿A dónde? -exclamó Leliel- ¡Aquí no hay nada!

-Es realmente grande -dijo Uriel. Efectivamente, la Isla estaba ante nuestros ojos, pero pasaba desapercibida ante los distraídos ojos humanos que estuvieron en una completa oscuridad por tantas horas. Descubrieron que allí estaba la Isla cuando la barca se topó con la costa. Entonces, todos bajamos.

-Nuevamente les deseo suerte -dijo el barquero-, aquí estaré a vuestro regreso.

Sólo dimos unos pasos, y la barca ya no se veía.

-¿Y esto es lo más bello? -exclamó Perttu se forma burlona- ¡Es igual de oscuro que el resto!

-Espera y verás -respondió Uriel riendo.

Como lo había dicho, Uriel ya sabía algo. Era increíble su conocimiento, a pesar de que nadie de nosotros sabía que existía La Infraoscuridad, o al menos eso pensaba inicialmente.

La vegetación era abundante, incluso se oían algunos animales e insectos. Sonidos que me hacían recordar a nuestro querido Reino.

El sendero era bien notorio, como una ruta de mercantes con sus marcas de carretas. Tuve que dejar de contemplar la prolijidad del lugar cuando unos sonidos molestos se escuchaban entre las copas de los árboles. El Teniente también pareció sentirlos.

-Muéstrate -exclamó Gin.

El ser bajó rápidamente y logró golpear a Leliel, arrojándolo al piso. Muy mala jugada, no hagas enojar a un bárbaro lejos de su Tierra. El atacante hábilmente dio un par de vueltas y quedó frente a todos nosotros, descubriendo su rostro; era una Drow.

Leliel se levantó a los golpes y arremetió con todo su pesó sobre la Drow, pero ésta no se movió. De hecho, Leliel tampoco; todos estábamos inmóviles. Nada pudimos hacer mientras la atacante escapaba entre los árboles, pudimos movernos cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Si eso era alguna clase de sortilegio, era la primera vez que lo veía.

Sin más, continuamos avanzando. No estoy segura si todos se habían percatado, pero a medida que avanzábamos el lugar se iluminaba y la visión se aclaraba. Al punto que a los elfos oscuros nos comenzaba a sofocar.

Pronto, el lugar se envolvió en risas y canciones, acompañadas de blancas sonrisas y alegres vestimentas.

-Bienvenidos a las Islas Shaorí -gritó alguien desde lo alto-. Soy Nairow, líder de los elfos alados.

Elfos alados, que demonios hacían en La Infraoscuridad. Habían desaparecido de los Tres Reinos hace muchos años.

Con sus bellas y blancas alas, descendieron hacía donde nosotros. La cortesía de Leliel no podía faltar en estos cálidos encuentros.

-¿Qué hacen en este lugar tan desolado? -preguntó alzando su hacha- ¿No deberían estar conviviendo con la mugre de los elfos del bosque?

-Los elfos del bosque no pueden convivir con su propio orgullo -exclamó riendo delicadamente, pero tan fuerte que se encorvaba su espalda.

-¿Y que hay de ustedes? -replicó Leliel, siguiéndole el juego.

Nairow acercó sus brillantes labios al oído de Leliel, pero se escuchó muy bien lo que dijo:

-¿Quieres apostar?

Leliel se enfureció de sobremanera e intentó atacarlo, pero Nairow voló por sobre su cabeza y le golpeó el hombro a sus espaldas, paralizándole el brazo.

-¿Es por esto que nadie puede pasar con vida por estas Islas? -preguntó Gin.

-Créeme que no, Drow -respondió el ser alado-, nosotros somos gente pacífica que no queremos problemas con la Valsharessa.

-Pero no dudarían en atacar si alguien perturba su paz -exclamó Uriel.

-Un aserto muy sabio querido hermano -asintió Nairow.

Algo no quedaba claro. La abominable definición de La Vidente no encajaba con lo que mis ojos veían. Un grupo de apacible gente inmersa en sus alegres tonadas. El verde césped y las coloridas flores, la hermosa sonrisa de los elfos alados que solo inspira tranquilidad. Luego Perttu realizó la pregunta que todos querían hacer:

-¿Que es lo abominable de este lugar, señor de cabello largo?

Nairow continuaba con esa suave risa, y se arrodilló cerca de Perttu para poder mirarlo a los ojos al hablar.

-Bébilith -le dijo. Más allá de que era una palabra desconocida, logró asustar a Perttu.

-Así que aquí se escondían -dijo Uriel, mirando hacía la colina que se encontraba delante nuestro.

Los Bébiliths han vivido en estas Islas desde mucho antes de que llegáramos. Aún así no teníamos lugar a donde ir.

-¿Y que se supone que son? -pregunté.

-Realmente no querrías conocerlos, pero tendrán que hacerlo -dijo Nairow, quien ya no reía.

-¿Qué nos obliga? -exclamó Gin.

-Vinieron aquí por ayuda ¿verdad? -respondió Nairow mirando fijamente al Teniente-. No les conviene tenernos en su contra y les sería una gran ventaja contar con nosotros en su ejercito.

En primera instancia, no sabíamos con qué nos íbamos a encontrar aquí. Pero sus palabras eran correctas.

-Entonces quieres que limpiemos la basura por ustedes, elfos cobardes -expresó Leliel. Efectivamente, eso parecía. Pero favor por favor no era un mal acuerdo.

-Tómalo como un desafío, Bárbaro -le respondió Nairow-. Además, te ganarás mi respeto.

Sin más divagar, Gin y Uriel comenzaron a caminar hacía la Colina, donde seguramente estaban aquellos seres. Era extraño, pero sentía más curiosidad que miedo por ver a los Bébiliths. No obstante, si algo asustaba a los elfos alados, entonces era mejor ser precavido.

Cuando llegamos al comienzo de la Colina, Uriel se detuvo.

-¿Algo anda mal, Uriel? -pregunté.

-Ya llegamos -respondió, señalando una abertura en las rocas.

Al fin y al cabo, las terribles criaturas no estaban sobre la colina, sino dentro. Si algo no quería ver, era una cueva.

De la sofocante luz pasamos una vez más a la infinita oscuridad; la apertura por la que habíamos entrado ya no se veía, pero una tenue luz iluminaba el corredor.

-Uriel, ilumina este lugar -ordenó Gin.

-Lo intento Señor, pero no puedo -respondió Uriel.

Debía ser por el cansancio. Uriel había hecho mucho por nosotros hasta entonces, sin olvidar que fue el primero en acudir. La luz era suficiente para continuar, pero algo me detenía.

-¿Y ahora qué? -replicó Leliel.

-No puedo levantar la espada -respondí.

-¡Usa la magia! -exclamó- ¿Ahora yo debo instruir a los clérigos?

-¡Eso hago! -grité.

Sin duda el cansancio no solo afectaría a Uriel. Había estado cargando esa espada por mucho tiempo.

-Permíteme -dijo Alexanderson tomando la espada. Había estado muy callado últimamente.

Era extraño, continuamos caminando pero yo no me sentía cansada, tal vez la curiosidad me impulsaba a seguir.

Algo pegajoso se enroscaba en mis cabellos. Eran telarañas, tal vez los Bébiliths tenían algún parentesco con los arácnidos. Siendo así no sería mayor problema, había muchos de ellos en Ignis.

Para completar mi teoría, algunos chillidos típicos del roce de sus patas comenzaron a sonar, y los primeros comenzaron a bajar, trepándose en sus hilos.

Todos se pusieron en guardia. Eran algo hinchados, ni mencionar que eran horribles, no encajaban con la estética de estas Islas. Tal vez éste era el porqué los elfos alados no querían entrometerse con ellos.

Uriel juntó sus manos, pero nada pasó. Uno de los Bébiliths logró golpearlo con una de sus extremidades.

-¡Uriel! -gritó Gin corriendo hacía el. Intentó cubrirlo, pero nada pasó.

La criatura logró capturar a Uriel y lo dejó colgando en un capullo. Era realmente horrible.

Otro de los seres supo aprovecharse de mi distracción y arremetió con sus pegajosas patas hacía mi. Intente desplegar mi escudo, pero nada pasaba.

Afortunadamente Alexanderson alzó la espada de Lady Aribeth y cortó las patas delanteras del Bébilith.

-¡Qué pesado es esto! -gritó- ¡Corre!

Me quité del medio mientras Leliel ayudaba a sujetar a la inmensa criatura.

Ahora estaba en la posición perfecta para lanzar un sortilegio, pero nada ocurrió. Esto ya era desconcertante, pero bastante claro.

-¡Esta maldita cueva está muerta! -gritó Gin mientras se ponía de pie.

La magia estaba completamente neutralizada. Ahora todo cobraba sentido; los elfos alados morirían en pocos segundos aquí dentro. Afortunadamente, los guerreros más fuertes de Ignis, estaban con nosotros.

Tenía que haber una forma de eliminar esa barrera, no podía ser algo natural.

-¡Resistan por favor! -grité a los guerreros.

Comencé a correr. A pesar de la oscuridad, era capaz de ver los nidos de aquellas criaturas. Simplemente corría, si me detenía, sería el fin. Uriel continuaba atrapado, así que debía apurarme.

Para mi sorpresa, no era demasiado complejo. Un obelisco iluminado, algunas marcas en el piso, y la misma cantidad de rocas repartidas por la sala. ¿Quién no habría podido con un acertijo tan simple?

Me dispuse a levantar la primera roca, y entonces descubrí la dificultad del asunto; era imposible para cualquier mago sobre la Tierra levantar una roca sin usar la magia. La poca esperanza que tenía comenzaba a apagarse, pero aún quedaba una oportunidad.

Corrí sobre mis pasos pero ahora ya no estaba sola, algunos Bébiliths me perseguían, pero no los dejé alcanzarme. Cuando llegué a donde estaban mis compañeros, vi a nuestra última oportunidad.

-¡Leliel! -grité- ¡Ven conmigo!

-¡Ahora estoy ocupado! -gritó, mientras destrozaba a los arácnidos con su hacha.

El Teniente Gin me miró a los ojos mientras corría de forma zigzagueante para esquivar los ataques. Con una mirada encontró su respuesta.

-¡Muévete! -gritó.

Leliel nos miró de manera desconcertada, pero cumplió y corrió a mi lado.

-Espero sea importante -dijo mientras corríamos a donde estaba el obelisco.

Al llegar, le expliqué la situación de la manera más rápida posible.

-Levanta esas piedras y ponlas en las marcas.

No cuestionó lo que dije. De todas formas, no había mucho más que pensar. Nadie sabía cuantos de esos seres había aquí dentro.

Fue por la primera, pero incluso para él, eran sumamente pesadas. Su expresión de dolor, esfuerzo y cansancio se notaba en su rostro, pero la sangre bárbara lo obligaba a no rendirse.

Cuatro rocas habían sido colocadas y la misma cantidad de llamas se encendían en el obelisco; sin duda el acertijo era correcto. Solo restaba una, pero algo estábamos olvidando. Un Bébilith saltó desde el techo hacía Leliel, no me dio tiempo a gritar.

Solo cerré los ojos, pero no escuché ningún grito. Al volver a abrirlos, la criatura estaba clavada a la pared con una flecha y a mis espaldas, Silvanas Proudmood con su arco en alto. Leliel siquiera se había percatado de lo sucedido, y finalmente colocó la quinta piedra. La última llama del obelisco se encendió y éste estalló en pedazos.

Me sentí liberada, más liviana y con mucha fuerza. Varios Bébiliths venían detrás mio, pero todos ardieron en llamas sin que voltease a mirarlos.

-Ahora es tu turno -dijo Leliel, sentado en el piso completamente exhausto.

Comenzó entonces la sinfonía. Me movía con la prolijidad que siempre caracterizaron a movimientos, al tiempo que derribaba a esos horribles seres y a sus capullos, de manera que nunca más tuviésemos que verlos.

Quedando ese lugar en silencio, regresamos hacía la entrada. El lugar estaba completamente limpio. Uriel ya estaba en el piso, y todo estaba cubierto de humo y cadáveres de los Bébiliths; no había quedado absolutamente nada.

-Bien hecho soldados -dijo Alexanderson.

-¡Voy a matar a ese elfo! -gritó Leliel.

Al salir de la cueva, Nairow junto a miles de elfos alados nos estaban esperando. Un grupo de elfas tocaba melodías con sus armas, mientras que los más pequeños nos acercaban bandejas con comida y el buen vino élfico. Leliel se olvido de todo su odio con esta cálida bienvenida.

-En nombre de los elfos alados -decía Nairow-, le doy las gracias por su esfuerzo y valentía.

-¿Cumplirán su parte del trato? -preguntó Leliel.

Nairow acerco sus labios al oído de Leliel una vez más, diciendo:

-Será un placer.


	8. Capítulo VIII

El ambiente dantesco de La Infraoscuridad comenzaba a quedar cubierto. Las plumas de los elfos alados volaban por todas partes. A los mercantes Drows parecía molestarle mucho, pero en ellos y en todos nuestros aliados estaba la salvación.

Nunca dejaron de tocar sus melodías y nunca perdieron sus sonrisas. A pesar de que estábamos por enfrentarnos a la guerra más grande que hubiese sufrido este lugar, ellos no perdían la confianza. Nosotros tampoco, o al menos eso quiero creer.

Las, para nada normales, Islas eran ahora parte del pasado. Al mismo tiempo que desenterramos sus mitos, conseguimos a los más fuertes aliados, a mi parecer.

Era ahora cuando recordábamos las palabras de nuestro Teniente Gin y sus malas experiencias con encantadores. El único lugar al que restaba ir era al este, la cueva de los Ilícidos.

No sabía lo que eran, y creo que la mayoría tampoco, pero si el Teniente Gin temió en un principio, era motivo suficiente para estar preocupados.

El ritmo al caminar era ahora más tranquilo. Todo el futuro campo de batalla estaba cubierto de golems, elfos y los no menos importantes soldados Drows, no había por que temer.

Cuando llegamos al camino del este se notó una clara diferencia. Todo era más rocoso y desértico, se asemejaba mucho al Desierto Central de Ignis. Me preguntaba como habría una cueva en este lugar, pero allí estaba Uriel, para indicar la ubicación.

-Es aquí -dijo.

-No hay nada -reprochó Leliel, una vez más.

-Abajo -agregó Uriel.

Sobre lo que estábamos parados era una suerte de arenas movedizas, que terminó desmoronándose para darnos paso a la cueva de los Ilícidos. Aunque esta definición no era la más acertada; era más bien como un Reino distinto.

Al ponerme de pie, luego del golpe, nos recibe una agradable sonrisa enana.

-Veo que trae muchos esclavos -dijo el enano. Pero no me hablaba a mi, sino a Perttu.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Perttu confundido.

-Vamos apúrese que no hay tiempo -exclamó el enano- Lo esperan en el coliseo.

Luego el enano corrió y lo perdimos de vista. Perttu quedó desconcertado. Mejor dicho, nadie entendía que quiso decir el diminuto ser, aunque las expresiones de Uriel y el Teniente no eran muy buenas.

-¿Alguien va a explicarme que pasó? -preguntó Perttu, cortando el silencio.

-Muchos enanos trabajan para los ilícidos -respondió Uriel-, y esclavizan elfos y humanos.

-Deberemos entrar simulando ser tus esclavos -agregó Gin-, sino podría ser nuestra última visita.

-¿Por qué el enano dijo que nos esperaban en el coliseo? -pregunté.

-Los enanos hacen apuestas en las peleas de sus esclavos -respondió Uriel con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-No fue una mala idea venir aquí de todas formas -agregó Leliel riendo.

No era para reírse. De un instante a otro nos habíamos convertido en esclavos de nuestro propio compañero y terminaríamos enfrentándonos en un coliseo contra inocentes esclavos. En ese instante olvidé el conflicto de La Infraoscuridad y la Valsharessa; solo quería acabar con esto de una vez y para siempre.

-Cuidado con lo que piensan -dijo Uriel-, los ilícidos pueden leer la mente. Mantengan sus pensamientos en blanco.

Mente en blanco. Sería sencillo para los magos, pero qué haría el resto, Leliel no podía ocultar su deseo de aniquilar a todos; esclavos o no.

-¿Y cuales son los ilícidos? -preguntó Perttu.

-Como los calamares de Ignis -respondió Alexanderson-, pero de pie.

Mejor no imaginarlo, aunque tarde o temprano deberíamos verlos. De esa manera marchamos, con Perttu al frente. Aunque temeroso, supo llevar la situación.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en este lugar, se veía a muchos enanos con sus esclavos, quienes excavaban y extraían oro; increíblemente había metales preciosos aquí también. De todo esto no me quedaba claro la relación entre los enanos y los ilícidos, pero algún beneficio debían obtener; los enanos no son esclavos de nadie.

Los horrendos seres nos observaban, no nos quitaban sus ojos de encima. Intentaba no pensar en nada, pero mi odio era demasiado. Muchas miradas se fijaron en Leliel, quien murmuraba entre dientes.

Finalmente, el enorme coliseo se hizo presente. Una verdadera maravilla de la arquitectura enana, una obra de arte en todos sus aspectos, su belleza solo se vería sofocada por los horribles actos de crueldad y frialdad. No importa cuantos miles de años haya tenido esa fortaleza subterránea; los ilícidos jamás habían visto a un ignita en el coliseo.

-¡Pasar, pasar! -gritó el mismo enano que nos había recibido- Ya se han realizado muchas apuestas a vuestro nombre.

Era la primera vez que nos veían y ya estaban apostando en nuestro nombre. Jamás hubiese imaginado a seres tan inteligentes como los enanos realizando esta clase de acciones. Aunque no olvidemos que antes de inteligentes, son avaros y codiciosos.

En el centro del coliseo ya se encontraba un elfo. Era de tez clara, probablemente un elfo del valle, y estaba rodeado por unas rudimentarias armaduras y algunas oxidadas cadenas como armas; una vergüenza de soldado.

-¿Qué esclavo enviará primero? -le preguntó el enano a Perttu.

Perttu se mostró nervioso e indeciso. No era algo simple; estaba por enviar a uno de sus propios compañeros al coliseo.

-Déjame hacerlo -le dijo Leliel en voz baja.

-Pero... -dudaba Perttu.

-¡Hazlo! -exclamó Leliel. El enano miró de forma extraña, tal vez dudando de la autoridad de Perttu.

-¡Será este bárbaro! -gritó Perttu, continuando muy bien con su actuación.

Leliel bajó a la arena de combate y miraba fijamente al elfo, pero este no levantaba la mirada. Se lo veía abatido y agobiado, lastimado de tantos combates. Realmente no tenía alguna clase de esperanza.

Sobre un trono, en el extremo norte del coliseo, estaba un ilícido, que al parecer era alguna clase de líder o dirigente de los combates.

El enano dio la orden de comenzar el combate y el elfo corrió a toda prisa hacia Leliel, antes de que éste siquiera sacara su espada de las ataduras a su espalda. El elfo cayó al toparse contra el abdomen del bárbaro, parecía como que no lo hubiese visto. Luego de eso, no se levantó.

Un par de enanos retiraron al debilitado elfo. La expresión de Leliel era desconcertante; el no se había movido.

-¿Vamos a ver elfos desnutridos todo el día? -preguntó Alexanderson.

-Puedo ocultarme e ir a investigar -respondió Uriel-, mientras tanto continúen simulando por favor.

Uriel logro pasar desapercibido entre todo el público expectante. Increíble como podían divertirse al ver combates tan insignificantes.

-¡Que pase el que sigue! -gritó Leliel.

El público lo abucheó, parecían no soportar la arrogancia. El deseo de Leliel se cumplió, un nuevo contrincante entró a la arena. Éste era muy distinto al anterior. Mirada en alto, firme e impactante. Una ligera pero brillante túnica cubría su cuerpo y en su mano izquierda un báculo tallado en madera. Estábamos ante un mago, sin lugar a dudas.

La expresión de Leliel no cambió, no sería el primer mago en sus manos. Cuando el enano dio la orden, fue el bárbaro quien se aventuró contra el mago, quien permaneció inmóvil. El hacha de Leliel cayó sobre el, pero no lo tocó. No se rindió en el primer intento y continuó intentándolo, pero no pudo penetrar su escudo.

Uno tras otro cayeron los golpes, hasta que Leliel quedó exhausto. En ese momento, todo el público se puso de pie. Un fuerte temblor hizo sacudir los cimientos, y junto con éste los enanos gritaban más y más, todo se sumaba en una estruendosa percusión. Finalmente el mago hizo su movimiento. No utilizó la magia, sino su propios puños. Todos nosotros pudimos sentir el dolor de esos golpes. Aquel mago era realmente terrible, no parecía conocer la piedad o la misericordia. El enano detuvo el combate y arrastraron al inconsciente Leliel hacia nosotros. Ahora los ilícidos debían rogar que no despertara, o conocerían la furia bárbara.

-¿Cuál será tu próxima carta? -le preguntó el enano a Perttu.

Dí un paso al frente, para indicarle que me ofrecía al combate.

-La clériga -indicó Perttu.

No voy a decir que no tuve miedo, pero debíamos continuar con este circo hasta recibir noticias de Uriel. Mientras tanto, no podía permitir que un mago nos subestime.

Cuando comenzó el combate, no ataqué, me mantuve a la defensiva. El mago tampoco se movió, solo desplegó su escudo y me miraba fijamente. Cuando desvié la mirada hacía mis compañeros, se encontraban conversando con Uriel, quien no parecía traer buenas noticias.

Tenía que terminar con esto, sean cuales sean las noticias, ya no había motivos para continuar aquí. Invoqué a mi fiel aliado Lich y junto con él avancé sobre mi oponente. Otra vez comenzó ese temblor, pero no me detuvo.

No pude alcanzarlo con ninguno de mis ataques, parecía estar sumergido en un mar impenetrable e inalcanzable. Ya no podía continuar, no tenía sentido, simplemente era imposible. Cuando comenzó a moverse, ya no pude detenerlo. Sus manos... estaban muy frías.

El profundo y verde bosque estaba muy desolado, ya no quedaban muchos sobrevivientes. Maldecía el momento en que me ofrecí a esta misión, pero era necesario, por el futuro de todos.

¿Por qué los elfos del bosque eran tan poco propicios a las negociaciones? Me estaba cansando de ser su blanco preferido; si yo moría, a ellos les esperaría el mismo destino. Sus sortilegios e ilusiones llegaban por todas partes, pero no podían alcanzarme. Saltaba de árbol en árbol, pero no lograba perderlos, sus aves no me quitaban la vista de encima.

Una vez más un giro del destino cambiaría mi suerte. Ambos magos habían sido atravesados por la misma flecha y colgaban del roble más alto como trofeos de guerra. Ese mismo rostro, esa misma mirada, ahora pronunciaba suavemente mi nombre... Leesa... Leesa...

-¡Leesa, despierta! -gritó alguien muy cerca de mi oído.

-¡Nairow! -grité. Me encontraba volando por los cielos en brazos del elfo alado.

-Al fin despiertas Drow -dijo sonriendo-. Fue un fuerte golpe.

-¿Que diablos pasó aquí? -pregunté mirando hacía abajo.

-El brujo Uriel descubrió que los ilícidos están aliados a la Valsharessa -respondió-, volé rápidamente hacía aquí cuando los vi acercarse por el camino del este.

-¡Entonces debemos regresar rápido! -grité, forzando a Nairow para que me bajara.

-Leliel despertó -dijo riendo-, no va a irse hasta que ruede la última cabeza.

A medida que descendíamos podía ver el verdadero desastre. La hermosa construcción estaba ahora en llamas. Los cadáveres y restos de ilícidos se encontraban por todas partes. Enanos corrían despavoridos mientras sus propios esclavos les atacaban.

El Teniente Gin y Uriel no dejaban edificio en pie. Realmente querían borrar todo su paso por este lugar. La mirada de Leliel lo decía todo. El control mental de los ilícidos no tenía utilidad en un ser que había perdido por completo la calma. Quien se ponía en su camino, era historia.

Cuando por fin reinó el silencio, la respiración agitada de Leliel era el único sonido que se atrevía a interrumpirlo.

Allí, frente a nosotros, estaba el mago que nos había vencido sin mayores problemas. Leliel se acercó muy lentamente.

-Roldier -dijo. Todos nos sorprendimos ¿Cómo conocía a alguien de este lugar?

El bárbaro lo tomó del cuello enfurecido.

-¡Pudiste haberme matado! -gritó.

-No, realmente no hubiese podido -le respondió.

Esas alegóricas, aunque mentirosas palabras, eran suficientes para calmar a un bárbaro.

-¿Desde cuando eres un esclavo? -preguntó Leliel riendo, recuperando la calma.

-Ningún enano me dice lo que tengo que hacer -respondió el mago.

-¿Y que haces en La Infraoscuridad? -le pregunté.

-Luego habrá tiempo para historias -interrumpió Nairow-, hay que largarnos de aquí.

Tenía toda la razón, mientras perdíamos el tiempo hablando, el ejército de los ilícidos se dirigía hacía donde estaba La Vidente. Debíamos llegar antes que ellos a toda costa.

-Todos los esclavos se sumarán al combate -dijo aquel mago, Roldier.

-Por el camino del oeste llegaremos más rápido -dijo Nairow.

Comenzamos a correr mientras él volaba sobre nosotros, indicando el camino. Miles de esclavos nos siguieron, aunque cansados y lastimados, tenían la furia suficiente para su dulce venganza.

La gran batalla estaba cerca. En poco tiempo, nos veríamos envueltos en un terrible combate. No sabíamos con que íbamos a enfrentarnos, en este corto tiempo sólo pudimos conocer a uno de los aliados de la Valsharessa. Pero no importaba cuantos, o cuan fuertes serían, allí estaríamos para llevarnos la victoria.


	9. Capítulo IX

El recorrido se hacía interminable. Solo expresiones de odio y desesperación podían apreciarse; nunca había visto seres tan enfurecidos.

Esta escena me recordaba a viejas batallas en los Tres Reinos. Soldados corriendo, el sonido de las armas al chocar con sus vainas, el rechinar de las maderas de los antiguos escudos, la respiración forzada de criaturas furiosas. Tal vez era algo necesario, tal vez no. Los hechos ocurridos en la Infraoscuridad sin duda quedarían en nuestra memoria, no importaba cuantos cientos de años pasaran.

En el momento que abandoné Ignis, jamas me habría imaginado en una situación así. Muchas cosas habían pasado; momentos de dolor y desesperación, momentos de alegría y esperanza.

-Pasó mucho tiempo, Leesa Lipkit -dijo Roldier en voz baja, acercándose a mi sin dejar de correr.

-¿Disculpa? -le dije, sin saber porqué, no había prestado mucha atención a lo que dijo.

-Eres una noble de Medenet y yo un simple pueblerino de Allahed, no tenías porqué conocerme -dijo riendo.

-No te confundas conmigo -respondí, sin dejar de mirar al frente-. No vas a lograr que olvide lo que hiciste.

-Los elfos no olvidan -exclamó.

-Como puede ser que luches de esa manera -dije sintiendo vergüenza- ¡Eres un mago!

-Pero no siempre lo fue -agregó Leliel, quien escuchaba la conversación a mi izquierda. No había notado su presencia.

Roldier soltó una ligera risa y se alejó mientras corría.

Estaba comenzando a cansarme, pero no teníamos otro medio de transporte más rápido. Era la única que mostraba alguna clase de agotamiento, el resto se mantenía intacto, a pesar de sus diabólicas miradas. Nairow permanecía serio, cada vez más alto, observando a lo lejos para lograr divisar a los Ilícidos.

-Están cerca -gritó-. Los soldados Drow van a interceptarlos.

Finalmente, ellos llegarían primero, pero no tendrían una cálida bienvenida. Golems, elfos alados y Drows estaban allí para recibirlos. No era esta toda la fuerza de la Valsharessa, esto recíen comenzaba.

Ya habíamos tenido la desgracia de conocer a los ilícidos, pero estos soldados eran realmente más espantosos. Sus repugnantes cuerpos se arrastraban mientras corrían, con sus tentáculos sacudiéndose de un lado a otro y sus rostros poco expresivos no hacían sino empeorar el ambiente.

La distancia se acortaba cada vez más. En la muralla ya los habían divisado y una larga fila de Golems esperaban inertes su llegada. La posibilidad de atacar primero lejos de La Vidente se había perdido, o al menos eso creía.

Silvanas Proudmood, nuestra única arquera, se detuvo precipitadamente y antes de que podamos voltear a mirar, ya había lanzado una de sus flechas. El proyectil se elevo en el aire formando un arco. Antes de poder decir algo, la flecha se clavo en el centro de la cabeza del líder del ejército ilícido.

La jugada había sido increíble. Los ilícidos habían perdido a su único líder y antes de poder llegar a nuestra primera linea de defensa. Ahora ya no estaban a tiempo de nada. A su frente, una interminable fila de golems inmunes a sus controles mentales y los elfos alados de las Islas Shaorí. A sus espaldas, una horda de esclavos enfurecidos deseando venganza y un grupo de ignitas que no se iría con las manos vacías.

El combate fue inminente. Leliel y Alexanderson fueron los primeros en acelerar sus pasos para arremeter contra los horribles seres. Gin permaneció detrás de ellos; su deber como clérigo era mantenerlos vivos, más aún tratándose de seres con fuertes poderes psíquicos.

Uriel y Silvanas se mantuvieron detrás, nadie mejor que ellos como centinelas a una distancia prudente.

-¿Te vas a perder la diversión? -exclamó Roldier riendo, mientras corría hacía el lugar del combate- ¡Atacad! ¡Es tiempo de la venganza! -gritó.

Ante mis ojos se libraba la batalla que tanto habíamos esperado, por así decirlo; Perttu y yo permanecíamos inmóviles.

-Creo que es tiempo, Señora mía- dijo el enano alzando su pequeña espada.

Aquí se acababan los juegos. Comencé a correr con la espada de Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande en alto. Unas ligeras llamas iluminaban la filosa espada y los espectros escoltaban mis pasos. El brujo Uriel me observaba sonriendo con una expresión de total confianza.

Los ilícidos formaban una ronda casi perfecta rodeando al bárbaro y al caballero, mientras Perttu, Roldier y los esclavos arrinconaban a otro pequeño grupo, de modo que los golems los aplastasen con un ligero movimiento. Gin no se movía, pero algo tenía entre manos.

Los Drows aliados armaban unas balistas en las murallas mientras otro permanecía en el castillo de la Vidente, junto con Nairow y los elfos alados que rodeaban el puerto.

Mis débiles ataques no eran de mucha utilidad. El cuerpo de los ilícidos era duro y la espada demasiado pesada para que yo la controlase, pero mis espectros eran imparables.

Para mi desgracia, un grupo de ilícidos no soportó la molestia y volteó hacía mi. Sin pensarlo dos veces escudé mi cuerpo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Leesa no! -gritó Uriel.

Su rostro era hermoso, una completa beldad. Mirada penetrante de ojos claros y su cabello corto de risos dorados. Sus vestiduras eran brillantes, como recién lavadas en un río dorado, y el escudo de Sirtys decoraba su voluptuoso pecho y su arco de la Corte Élfica.

Allí frente mi, más no muerto, sino vivo y estrechándome su cálida mano. Toda la cordialidad y respeto de un elfo representada en uno solo de ellos; todo ese odio y contrariedad esfumado en un solo instante, el instante en el que tome su mano.

"Eres fuerte", me dijo. Palabras de admiración, o tal vez lástima. No importaba eso ahora; yo le debía la vida y él no quería llevársela.

La suave brisa del bosque hacían bailar nuestros cabellos, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente bajo el árbol más alto del bosque syrtense. Toda la paz y tranquilidad que jamas había conocido se había reunido en un solo instante, que quisiera durase por siempre... "Debes ponerte de pie, Leesa Lipkit".

Me liberé de su control mental y comencé a gritar fuertemente. Ya fuese por dolor, furia o miedo; solo gritaba.

Incendiaba a los ilícidos que se atreviesen a tocarme, mientras invocaba más y más espectros; pronto el lugar más tranquilo de la Infraoscuridad se había convertido en el más siniestro.

-¡Los Drows rebeldes están entrando por el puerto! -gritó Nairow.

-¿No qué nadie pasaba por tu maldita isla? -gritó Leliel, mientras se sacaba a los ilícidos de encima.

-¡No sin Bébilith! -respondió el elfo.

No importa quienes o cuantos viniesen, podíamos con ellos.

-¡Uriel! ¡Roldier! -grité.

Los brujos se miraron fijamente a la distancia y entendieron el mensaje instantáneamente. El silencio se hizo presente, pero no por mucho tiempo. Alzando sus manos y sus miradas gritaron:

-¡Sultaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

El temblor derribó nuestra muralla y desmoronó a algunos golems. Una vez en el piso, los ilícidos pasaron a ser parte de nuestro peor pasado.

Los elfos alados ya se encontraban combatiendo a los Drows, no parecía haber alguna clase de líder entre ellos; mucho menos la famosa Valsharessa.

-Voy a necesitar más tiempo con esto -dijo el Teniente-. Leesa, cúbreme.

-Si señor -respondí. Más allá de no estar en Ignis, el respeto no podía perderse.

Todos excepto Gin corrimos hacía el puerto, donde los elfos alados retenían a los rebeldes.

El combate fue más fácil, pero era una cantidad interminable y seguían llegando más y más barcas desde las oscuras aguas.

Los elfos alados parecían danzar al pelear; sus movimientos eran harmónicos y sincronizados, golpes dóciles pero certeros.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienen? -gritaba Leliel sin dejar de atacar.

Cubrir al Teniente en el papel de clérigo era difícil, pero debía demostrar que realmente podían llamarme de tal forma. Hasta aquel momento, había ignorado el porqué Gin permanecía atrás e inmóvil; el momento en el que un demonio alado de dimensiones incalculables se alzó en La Infraoscuridad.

-Nuestro Teniente es ahora un verdadero Nigromante -expresó Uriel con alegría.

-¿Pero que demonios es eso? -gritó Leliel tartamudeando.

Realmente era motivo suficiente para sorprenderse. Aquel demoníaco ser superaba al temible dragón Tenax de nuestro Reino; no solo en tamaño, también en poder. Pequeñas llamas salían de su boca en cada exhalación y cada uno de sus pasos marcaba el suelo rocoso.

Tanto ellos como nosotros quedamos expectantes un momento, pero los Drow rebeldes no huyeron. En el momento que habían llegado sabían que solo existían dos posibles finales; la victoria o la muerte.

La enorme criatura junto a su todopoderoso creador se acercaban lentamente al foco del combate. Sin avisarnos, el enorme ser levantó una roca más grande que su propio cuerpo y la lanzó sobre nosotros. Uriel empujó a Perttu para que no acabase aplastado.

El Teniente Gin mostraba una sonrisa de victoria; luego de tantos años de entrenamiento y por primera vez en su vida, había realizado su más poderoso sortilegio. Tal vez fue este oscuro ambiente, el agotamiento de tantos días de combate o la ira retenida; no importaba el motivo, teníamos a la carta más poderosa.

Los Drow rebeldes se abalanzaban sobre el demonio pero este los calcinaba sin problemas. La victoria estaba frente a nosotros, podíamos verla y correr hacía ella. Al menos eso creí, antes que mis ojos se apagaran.

Cuando abrí los ojos todo había cambiado; ya no estaba en el mismo lugar.

-¿Por qué traicionas a tu raza, Leesa Lipkit? -dijo quien se encontraba delante mio.

Pude ponerme de pie pero no avanzar, un escudo mágico me impedía acercarme a mi atacante. La mirada de esa Drow era inconfundible; finalmente la Valsharessa se había mostrado.

-Te maldigo a ti y a tu Reino -exclamó- ¡Maldigo el día de tu llegada!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dije.

-¡Venganza! -gritó- ¡Voy a matar a esos malditos elfos!

En aquel momento la Valsharessa liberó el campo mágico y me atacó con su látigo, sujetando mi brazo derecho. Sin embargo logré saltar y liberarme antes de que me atravesara con una daga.

-¡Quien está en mi contra, es enemigo de los Drow! -gritó, mientras continuaba atacándome con su látigo- ¡Los ignitas merecen morir junto con todos los elfos!

Me negaba a atacarla, solo esquivaba sus imprecisos ataques mientras giraba en círculos por aquella pequeña sala.

-¡Tu ejercito está derrotado! -grité- ¡Ríndete y serás juzgada por los Dioses!

Por mi descuido tropecé con una de las bifurcaciones del piso y me golpee la cabeza. Cuando alcé la mirada, vi algo que desde un principio había pasado por alto; un Bálor de un solo ojo se encontraba sujeto a la pared con cadenas. Se veía debilitado e inofensivo; algo poco probable en estos seres.

-¡Libérame Drow! -me gritó- ¡Ustedes diminutos seres no deberían jugar con fuego!

Un Bálor pidiendo ayuda era algo imposible de imaginar. Eran seres solitarios y poderosos; no eran ofensivos mientras no se invadiera sus Tierras. Quien posee a un Bálor, posee sus poderes, no podía permitir esto.

Alcé la enorme espada y rompí sus ataduras, soportando el dolor del látigo en mi espalda.

-¡Imbécil! -gritó La Valsharessa -¡Va a matarnos a todos!

-¡Sé libre! -grité- ¡Regresa a vuestra Tierra!

-Así se hará -exclamó la criatura.

Nuevamente mi vista se nublo y el paisaje cambió completamente. Todo alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve y lagos congelados. El frío penetraba mis huesos y hacía temblar mis párpados.

Detrás mio a una corta distancia estaban todos mis compañeros y el mago Roldier. A mi frente, una persona encapuchada y de mediana altura. No podía ver su rostro, ni sus manos o sus piernas.

Antes de que uno de nosotros exclamará una sola palabra, el encapuchado aclaró nuestras dudas:

-Bienvenidos a los helados Yermos de Cania.


	10. Capítulo X

Siempre que la victoria esté un paso mas cerca, no faltará oportunidad para perderla. En muchas ocasiones se la pierde para siempre. Pero en aquel momento, solo me impulsó a retomar su búsqueda.

A nuestro alrededor solo había nieve y montañas heladas. El ambiente se asemejaba mucho a Alsius, pero el frío era aún mas helado; congelaba mis huesos.

La incertidumbre era aún mas fría: había tenido frente a mi a la propia Valsharessa, a la victoria. Pero ahora estamos en este lugar por nadie conocido, los Yermos de Cania. Tenía en mente el nombre de este lugar, alguien me lo había dicho recientemente, pero no recordaba quien.

El sujeto que nos había recibido permaneció en silencio mientras aceptábamos la situación y nos reincorporábamos.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -le pregunté.

-Me fue ordenado traerlos aquí e impedir que vuelvan al reino de los mortales -respondió sin vacilar.

-¡Estamos muertos! -exclamó Perttu.

-No -anticipó el encapuchado-, son los primeros mortales que deambulan en una tierra de muertos.

Una expresión de alivio se vio en la cara de Perttu, o en la de todos nosotros, debería admitir.

-¿Quién eres realmente para cumplir ordenes? -exclamó Gin- ¿Una marioneta?

-Yo soy El Cegador y han descubierto mi nombre verdadero -respondió-, no puedo negar ninguna orden a quien sepa mi nombre verdadero.

-¿Nombre verdadero? -pregunté.

-En el mundo mortal tienes un nombre dado por tus padres, Leesa -me explicó Gin-, pero para los Dioses siempre tendrás un único nombre, tu nombre verdadero.

Nombre verdadero, un nombre conocido solo por los Dioses y que dará control total sobre ti para quien lo sepa, me preguntaba cual sería el mio.

-¡Entonces tenemos que descubrir su nombre! -exclamó Leliel, algo que ya todos habíamos entendido.

-Solo la Conocedora de Nombres lo sabe -dijo El Cegador.

-¿Y esa dónde está? -preguntó el bárbaro.

-Solo la Conocedora de Lugares lo sabe -respondió.

Leliel se enfureció por tanta indiferencia y quiso abalanzarse sobre El Cegador. Se detuvo a él mismo cuando supo que era inútil.

Estábamos peor que en el mismísimo principio. Vivos, pero en un Reino de Muertos. Bajo el libre albedrío de un ser inmortal autoproclamado El Cegador, cuyo Nombre Verdadero fue descubierto por alguien, quien le ordenó mantenernos en este lugar e impedirnos volver. No obstante algo no me quedaba claro.

-Si te ordenó mantenernos aquí, ¿por qué no te ordenó prohibirte decirnos la única manera de salir de aquí? -pregunté.

El Cegador levantó la mirada por primera vez. No tenía rostro, era solo un esqueleto.

-Mi amo sabe que jamás lograran conseguir mi nombre verdadero. Siguen siendo mortales y nada les impide morir aquí.

Jamás me había sentido más subestimada que en ese entonces. El Teniente Gin parecía sentirse peor, su mirada de odio ya quería acabar con esto.

-¿Quién es tu amo? -preguntó Gin con la mirada baja. El Cegador no decía nada.

-¡Responde! -gritó.

-La criatura que han liberado -respondió el Cegador-, es el propio Mephistopheles.

Esto no podía ser posible. Cómo una Drow, la Valsharessa, tenía capturado a la propia encarnación del mal. Al verlo asemejaba ser un simple Bálor, como los que hay en las montañas y volcanes de nuestro Reino, seres inofensivos mientras no se los moleste.

No, no podía ser, El Cegador tenía que estar mintiendo. La mirada de Gin y Uriel tampoco parecía conformarse con la respuesta. Si quería robarnos nuestro valor, necesitaría mas que eso.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, comenzamos a caminar. A nuestro al rededor podían verse criaturas de todas las posibles razas. Ninguna interactuaba la una con la otra, eran realmente autómatas, aquel lugar era realmente el infierno.

Estando allí no podíamos saber que fue de La Vidente, La Infraoscuridad y sus gentes; habíamos desaparecido en medio de una guerra. ¿Habría sido todo una emboscada del Bálor y la Valsharessa, o realmente estaban enfrentados?

Era en vano cuestionarse esos aspectos, todo había quedado atrás, en nuestro mundo. Nosotros aquí solo podíamos buscar a la Conocedora de Lugares. ¿En dónde? ¿A quién preguntarle?

De los seres que merodeaban este helado reino, uno me llamaba particularmente la atención. Su aspecto y vestiduras eran claramente élficas. No se notaba mucho deterioro en su cuerpo, salvo en su cuello que tenía una marca de un extremo al otro. Aquella criatura hablaba sola, observando el cielo:

_-Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente; Podrá secarse en un instante el mar; Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor._

-¡Hey syrtense! -exclamó Leliel, interrumpiendo sus bellas palabras.

-¿Syrtense? Ya alegra la campiña la fresca primavera; el bosque y la pradera renuevan su verdor. Con silbo de las ramas los árboles vecinos acompañan los trinos del dulce ruiseñor. Este es el tiempo, ¡el tiempo del amor!

-¿Dónde está la conocedora de lugares? -reprochó Leliel sin atender a sus poesías.

-Perdón por mi exaltación mortales -respondió el elfo, dejando de lado sus poesías-, pero no pude evitar recordar los verdes bosques de Syrtis.

-¿Eras un syrtense? -pregunté.

-¡La boca se te haga a un lado elfa oscura! -exclamó- ¡Los valientes guerreros descansan ahora en el Valhalla! ¡Los cobardes como yo sufrirán eternamente en los Yermos de Cania!

-¿Eras un syrtense cobarde? -agregó Leliel riendo.

-¡El syrtense mas mediocre superaría mi valor! ¡Mi irresponsabilidad condenó a mi pueblo y por siempre llevaré la marca del verdugo en mi cuello! -gritó el elfo.

Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, parecía ser horripilante.

-¡Pero tu, amada, tu no merecías esto! ¡Por siempre vagaré hasta encontrarte! -gritaba mirando al cielo, nuevamente.

-Dinos donde encontrar a la Conocedora de Lugares y podremos ayudarte -le dije.

-¡No importa donde vallan! -gritó el elfo- ¡Siempre los llevará al mismo lugar!

-Este elfo está demente -exclamó Leliel- y todos comenzaron a caminar.

Yo observaba al elfo llorando, arrodillado en el piso. Realmente se lamentaba por sus acciones, fueran cuales fueren.

-Te lo haré saber si encuentro a tu amada -le dije cerca del oído-

-Y yo bendeciré tu alma, Leesa Lipkit -respondió. Luego se puso de pie y continuó recitando poesías al cielo, ignorando mi presencia.

Alcancé a los demás y continuamos el viaje.

-¿Hacía donde iremos, Teniente? -preguntó el brujo Uriel.

-Vamos a confiar en sus palabras -respondió Gin-, no importa donde vallamos, siempre nos llevará al mismo lugar.

-¿Cuál lugar? Preguntó Leliel. Pero nadie le respondió. Al fin y al cabo, nadie tenía la respuesta.

A pocos minutos de emprender la caminata, el Teniente Gin se detuvo.

-Vamos a separarnos -exclamó-, formaremos grupos e iremos por diferentes caminos.

-¿Y cómo nos volveremos a encontrar? -preguntó Leliel.

-Si las palabras del Elfo son correctas, nos reuniremos en un mismo lugar.

-¿Y si no? -preguntó Uriel.

-¿Desconfiarías de un Elfo, Uriel? -exclamó Gin, pero no le respondió.

-Tu Uriel iras con Leesa -indicaba el Teniente-, Leliel con el mago Roldier, Perttu con Silvanas Proudmood y yo con Alexanderson.

-Ir con una piedra sería más divertido -exclamó Perttu.

-Solo procura que la piedra no te aplaste -le respondió Gin. Perttu guardó silencio. ¿Alguien tiene otra queja? -preguntó. Nadie agregó nada.

Sin más, todas las parejas emprendieron su camino. El Teniente y Alexanderson caminaron al este, Leliel y Roldier al Oeste, Perttu y Silvanas al Sur, Uriel y yo al Norte.

La caminata fue silenciosa en su mayoría, y de por más aburrida. Lo único que alteraba el paisaje eran las diferentes alturas en la montañas; todo lo demás era un eterno blanco.

-Uriel, ¿Cuántos días pasaron desde que empezó todo esto? -pregunté.

-Solo cinco días Leesa -respondió.

En sólo cinco días habían ocurrido tantas cosas, era algo de no creer. Mi huida de Ignis hacia Aguas Profundas, el ataque de los Drows a la Posada, el descenso a Bajomontaña y el encuentro con Uriel, luego con Leliel, Perttu, Alexanderson y Silvanas, la aparición del Teniente Gin y el mago Halaster, la irrupción en La Infraoscuridad y la formación de un ejercito, la pelea contra el ejercito de la Valsharessa y el transporte a los Yermos de Cania.

Cosas como estás jamas habían pasado en mi vida. Y si sobrevivíamos a esto ¿que podría superar ésta experiencia?

-Debemos descansar -dijo Uriel. Creó una enorme llama con su báculo y lo clavó en el piso.

-No podrás descansar si tienes que mantener el fuego -dije.

-Tu descansa, a mi me sobra energía -respondió riendo mientras se sentaba.

Podría declararse como imposible dormir en un lugar tan helado, pero la llama mágica de Uriel tornaba en cálido el ambiente más frío y desolado.

Mientras mis ojos se cerraban, los pensamientos invadían mi mente.

Los suaves dedos del elfo se entrelazaban con los mios mientras me ponía de pie. Era la primera vez que un elfo del bosque me ayudaba; la primera vez que sentía la calidez de una persona.

De la mano me llevó por el bosque, sin decir nada. Tampoco me observaba, pero yo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Estaba caminando por Syrtis con el enemigo, pero no tenía miedo, me sentía feliz, dentro de todo aquel clima de tristeza. Debía apurarme, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Me desperté de un sobresalto, el frío era realmente molesto para descansar.

-¿Es ese sueño otra vez? -preguntó Uriel, que permanecía despierto. No respondí, solo agaché la cabeza.

-Debemos continuar -dijo, estrechándome su mano.

Emprendimos nuevamente el interminable viaje hacia ninguna parte exactamente. Me preguntaba en que sería de los otros o cuando los volveríamos a ver. Desde aquel momento, todo nuestro futuro dependía de aquel elfo estrepitoso.

-Veo a alguien -exclamó Uriel.

-No veo nada más que nieve -le respondí.

Caminamos un poco más y entonces pude comprobarlo. Era una elfa, quien permanecía arrodillada en el piso como suplicando plegaría. Su armadura era de plata muy brillante, intacta y limpia.

Estando a unos pasos lo pude ver; frío y penetrante. El ojo del lobo ártico tatuado en su cuello. Ahora recordaba las palabras de Durnan, el dueño de la posada de Aguas Profundas; Fenthick musgo fue condenado por un acto de negligencia durante el ataque de la Muerte Aullante en la ciudad de Noyvern y su esposa en venganza dirigió el asedio contra su propia ciudad. Tras su muerte, Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande permaneció en los Yermos de Cania, suplicando misericordia.


	11. Capítulo XI

La suave brisa helada sumada a la mirada de Lady Aribeth podrían paralizar al alsirio más alardeador. La pesadilla de Noyvern se encontraba frente a mi, la responsable del miedo eterno de muchas personas, arrodillada como un guerrero caído.

-Algún día quien portase mi espada iba a encontrarme -dijo, sin alzar la mirada-, no contaba con que fuese una Drow. El sufrimiento eterno hubiese sido menos humillante.

No eran alentadoras palabras de agradecimiento.

-¿Cómo llegaron a mi? -preguntó.

Uriel y yo miramos para atrás y luego nos miramos entre nosotros, confundidos. Realmente, no subíamos como llegamos hasta este lugar. Siquiera podía diferenciarse del resto, todo era nieve, hacia cualquier parte. No sabía bien que decir.

-Es una larga historia -respondió Uriel.

Finalmente, Lady Aribeth se levantó del piso. Era bastante alta, más que Alexanderson incluso. Miró detenidamente el escudo de Ignis que llevábamos en la ropa.

-Ignitas en los Yermos de Cania -exclamó-, ¿Tan bajo han caído?

Había perdido las esperanzas de que aquella elfa dijese alguna frase amable. No tenía sentido retomar la historia, no teníamos mucho tiempo, o eso creía.

-Necesitamos encontrar a la Conocedora de Lugares -expliqué.

-Aquí no existen los lugares -respondió-. No hay arriba o abajo, izquierda o derecha, adentro o afuera. A donde vas, siempre resulta ser el mismo lugar.

-Creo poder discernir con eso -interrumpió Uriel-, ya encontramos al Elfo, y no es "el mismo lugar".

-¿Qué elfo? -exclamó- ¡Habla Drow!

-Ya me contaron la historia de Noyvern, Lady Aribeth -expliqué-, Fenthick también está en los Yermos de Cania.

La elfa volvió a caer al piso, apretando sus puños y lastimándose hasta sangrar con sus uñas.

-Él no merecía esto -dijo- ¡Yo soy la traidora!

Me agaché y sujete suavemente su rostro.

-Escucha Lady Aribeth -le dije-, el mundo como lo conocías no será el mismo sino logramos salir de aquí.

La elfa logró calmarse un poco.

-Llévame con Fenthick, sólo tu sabes donde está -suplicó.

-Pero yo no...

-Lo haremos -interrumpió Uriel-, vamos a llevarte con el Elfo.

No acababa de comprender a Uriel, pero sus anteriores palabras eran ciertas. No sabíamos hacia dónde íbamos, pero siempre alanzábamos aquel lugar, fuera cual fuera.

Comenzamos a caminar, en silencio. Por instinto, volvíamos en la dirección contraria a cual nos había traído hasta aquí. Sabíamos que esta clase de decisiones no tenían efecto en este lugar, pero ciegamente confiábamos en llegar a Fenthick, aun sabiendo que podría ser de poca utilidad para nuestros objetivos, o mejor dicho, nuestro futuro.

Durante la caminata pensaba en nuestros compañeros. ¿Dónde andarían? ¿Hacía a dónde irían? Aunque no me olvidaba de nosotros mismos, ¿A dónde íbamos?

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, ni puedo explicarlo, pero en aquel momento, nos encontramos con Fenthick Musgo, quien seguía en su eterna oración.

-Cumpliste tu palabra, Leesa Lipkit -dijo sin mirarnos- A mi amada has traído y en el nombre de Tyr tu alma he bendecido.

En aquel momento, ambos elfos desaparecieron. Habían encontrado el descanso eterno; abandonaron los helados Yermos de Cania para siempre.

Me sentía llena de alegría y orgullo. La espada de Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande resplandecía como nunca la había hecho. Ya no la sentía pesada, la sentía cómoda, como una extensión de mi cuerpo.

El frío no me molestaba, no sentía la brisa sobre mi cuello y el miedo e incertidumbre habían desaparecido.

-Estamos como empezamos -dijo Uriel.

-No es así brujo -respondí, el me miró sorprendido-. No vamos a rendirnos ahora, no defraudaremos a La Vidente y por sobre todo, no olvidaremos nuestro Reino.

En aquel momento estaba completamente decidida; simplemente comencé a caminar, y no me detendría hasta encontrar a la Conocedora de Lugares.

-Deberíamos reunirnos con el resto primero -dijo Uriel.

-Obligaré al Cegador a que los traiga -respondí-, una vez que sepa su Nombre Verdadero.

Fracasar no estaba en mi lista de opciones; iba a lograrlo. Uriel no objetó al respecto, solo me seguía.

A pesar de que avanzáramos, todo seguía siendo igual, esta vez no nos topábamos con ningún individuo, siquiera un fantasma o una criatura.

-Deberíamos descansar -propuso Uriel.

-Estás viejo -respondí. Esto es algo que nunca le había dicho, pero algo me llevó a hacerlo.

Uriel rió y asintió a lo que dije, con total simpatía; esto era muy propio de él.

Podía notarse una ligera expresión de cansancio en la cara de Uriel. Era razonable, él había hecho más que yo en todo este viaje, desde el comienzo de esta travesía interminable.

-Has crecido, Leesa Lipkit -dijo Uriel, rompiendo el silencio mientras caminábamos.

-¿A qué viene eso brujo? -pregunté.

-Deberás seguir sin mi -respondió-, este pobre viejo ignita no vagará eternamente en un desierto de nieve.

El brujo Uriel, el primer ignita con quien me había encontrado en Bajomontaña, estaba por abandonarme a mi suerte en los helados Yermos de Cania. Recuerdos lejanos y cercanos rodearon mi mente; no estuviéramos aquí si no hubiese sido por su obra y gracia. A pesar de lo que sentía, no pude creer lo que dije.

-Que así sea.

En unos pocos pasos, perdí a Uriel de vista entre la brisa y la nieve. Atrás había quedado, una leyenda de Ignis.

Continué mi camino, insegura pero al mismo tiempo decidida. La Conocedora de Lugares debía estar en algún lado, si es que no era la única que conocía su propio lugar.

Ya no estaba Uriel a mi lado, pero no me sentía sola. La nieve se hacía espesa, era difícil caminar. Los copos que volaban eran demasiado grandes, algo que el viento no podría levantar, pero estaba en la Tierra donde lo imposible no existía.

El Bálor se había tomado el trabajo de encerrarnos a todos en este infierno; La Valsharessa estaba conmigo.

-Arruinaste mis planes, Leesa Lipkit -dijo-. Te dí la oportunidad de unirte a mi, te dí la oportunidad de vengarte de tu Reino. ¡Los Elfos Oscuros dominarán por siempre!

-No compartimos los mismos ideales -respondí-, tu locura nos llevó a esto.

-¡Todos tus amigos están muertos! -gritó-, ¡vas a arrepentirte por traicionar a tu raza!

-Tus amenazas no van a sensibilizarme -respondí, levantando la espada-. Estás en una Tierra de muertos, es hora de que combines con el entorno.

La Valsharessa sacó la misma daga con la que había intentado matarme. Toda duda e incertidumbre, temor e indecisión, iban a acabarse ahora.

Nos miramos fijamente, nuestros rojizos ojos sentían el odio; solo una dejaría los Yermos de Cania y cumpliría su objetivo. Se abalanzó sobre mi como un huargo rabioso, valiéndose de su arma, sus garras y sus propios dientes. No desplegué mi escudo, no pensaba usar la magía, quería ver su sangre correr por la espada de Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande.

Con un suave movimiento y esquivando su torpe ataque, me puse detrás de ella y la sujeté por el cuello usando mi brazo izquierdo. Mis afiladas uñas en sus labios y la espada con el filo en su espalda.

-Esto podría haber sido diferente, Valsharessa -le dije.

Mis dedos se entrometían entre su lengua y su garganta; me divertía verla sufrir y esforzarse por respirar. Pero quería escucharla, quería reírme de sus plegarías.

-Todavía puedes hacerlo, Leesa Lipkit -decía, ahogándose-. La Conocedora de Lugares está cerca, captura al Bálor y véngate de tu Reino.

Hundí mis dedos en su garganta y la atravesé con la espada. La Valsharessa, líder de los Drows rebeldes, murió en los Yermos de Cania. Su ensangrentado cuerpo se tumbó en la nieve, teniéndola de rojo.

-El odio y la maldad invaden tu mente, Leesa Lipkit -escuché.

Era una ninfa, bella y resplandeciente, de vestimentas claras y limpias, en tonos verdes muy cálidos. Desentonaba completamente con el lugar y permanecía de manera muy tranquila junto a mi, luego de lo que había hecho. A pesar de su cegadora belleza, alcé la espada ante ella.

-No querrás matar a tu puerta de salida, Drow -dijo-. Yo soy quien conoce cada esquina, cada región, cada espacio. Soy quien conoce a cada persona, a cada criatura, a cada ser en este mundo. Soy la creadora de los Yermos de Cania, La Conocedora de Lugares.

Estaba ante mi, la única que podría llevarme con la Conocedora de Nombres y acabar con esto de una vez y para siempre.

-Abandonaste a tu amigo y mataste una Elfa a sangre fría -me dijo-. Eres malvada, Leesa Lipkit.

-¿Cómo puede una ninfa haber creado un Infierno terrenal como este? -pregunté, ignorando su observación.

-Este mundo está podrido -respondió-. Los traidores, los asesinos, los rencorosos... solo merecen un lugar como este.

-Todos en Aguas Profundas estarán muertos si no salgo de este lugar -exclamé.

-Lo sé todo, Drow -respondió.

-¿Entonces porque reprochas mi acciones? -pregunté.

-Eres malvada -insistía-, pero eres sabía, sé lo que tramas, por lo que te dejaré pasar.

-¿Dónde está La Conocedora de Lugares? -pregunté.

-Más cerca de lo que crees -respondió.

En aquel momento, hubo un resplandor muy intenso. Pero mas intenso sería, lo que se postrase ante mis élficos ojos. La beldad más incandescente que haya visto en mi vida, un ser que podría enamorar a cualquiera con sólo mirarlo, una trampa mortal a los seres de corazón débil, una belleza cegadora. No pude decirle nada, no pude salir de mi asombro.

-¿Qué nombre deseas saber, Leesa Lipkit?


	12. Capítulo XII

Luego de tanto tiempo rondando sin curso ni sentido en los Yermos de Cania, aquel ser que podría darnos el pase para salir de este inhóspito lugar, estaba ante mi.

-¿Vas a darme lo que quiero sin ningún precio? -pregunté.

-¿Por qué debería Drow? -respondió- ¿Qué te diferencia de todas las almas en estos Yermos?

No pude responder.

-Además -continuó-, abandonaste a tu compañero a su merced.

-¿Hablas de mi? -dijo una voz por su espalda.

Yo nunca había abandonado a Uriel, solo lo dejé hacer su trabajo.

-Tengo lo que necesitamos, Leesa -dijo el brujo-. Este lugar no está en nuestra Tierra, es otro plano. De hecho, no tiene comienzo o final. Los que están dentro no se mueven, sino que el territorio se mueve. Si nos topamos con algo, es porque el Creador así lo dispuso.

Una tarea impecable de un brujo superior y capaz. Los más importantes secretos de los Yermos de Cania habían sido revelados ante su supuesto omnipotente creador, ahora silencioso y atónito.

-¿Entonces puedes sacarnos de aquí? -pregunté.

-Negativo -respondió- pero me creo capaz de transportarnos dentro del plano. Mejor dicho, hacer que este se mueva.

-¿Alguna noticia del resto? -continué interrogando.

-Están bien -confirmó Uriel-, siguen caminando en el mismo sitio. Pero pienso que Gin ya se percató de como funciona este sitio y simplemente nos está esperando.

Las dudas se habían resuelto. Solo restaba obtener lo que queríamos y largarnos de aquel sitio para siempre.

-¿Ahora vas a darnos lo que queremos? -pregunté.

-Me sorprenden, Drows -respondió-. Los elfos son realmente inteligentes como suelen decir. Lástima que algunos se vuelven salvajes y no saben aprovecharlo. Parece que no todos los Drows son iguales. Voy a aceptar la derrota, pero solo te daré un Nombre Verdadero, y tiene que ser de alguien que haya pasado por aquí.

-De acuerdo -afirmé-, dime tu Nombre Verdadero.

Uriel me miró sorprendido. No es la decisión que esperaba, pero comprendió mis planes inmediatamente.

-Mi nombre es Merenwen Linwëlin -respondió, sin ninguna otra opción.

-Merenwen Linwëlin, quiero que me digas el Nombre Verdadero del Cegador, nos lleves a mi y a mis compañeros hasta donde él está y que una vez que salgamos, destruyas los Yermos de Cania para siempre, así las almas que aquí habiten sean juzgadas y puedan descansar en paz.

-El Cegador se llama Derthag Dugorogk -informó-, pronto estarán con él y jamás volverán a verme.

Así fue. En un parpadeo nos encontrábamos junto al Cegador, donde habíamos comenzado la travesía en busca de La Conocedora de Lugares. Junto a mi, todos mis compañeros.

-Teniente -dijo Uriel-, un placer volver a veros.

-La nieve comenzaba a aburrirme -se quejó Perttu.

-¡Hora de aplastar demonios! -gritó Leliel.

Me invadió la alegría. Todos estaban bien, como la última vez que los había visto. No se los veía cansados o débiles; todo lo contrario, con ánimo a seguir.

-¡Derthag Dugorogk! -grité-, llévanos a Aguas Profundas.

-No puedo hacerlo -respondió-. Solo puedo devolverlos al lugar de donde vinieron.

-Entonces no es problema -dijo Uriel-, desde La Infraoscuridad puedo llevarnos a la superficie.

-No será necesario -le dije-, La Vidente nos debe un favor.

-Entonces, Derthag Dugorogk, llévanos a La Infraoscuridad -ordené.

En un instante, todo se tornó oscuro y me sentía muy acalorada. Habíamos estado mucho tiempo bajo el intenso frío de la nieve y su brillante resplandor.

-Me alegro de volver a verlos -exclamó La Vidente-. Le han hecho un favor muy grande a este pueblo, la rebelión ha cesado.

-Fue un placer haber servido Vidente -respondí-, pero temo que debemos volver, no todo ha terminado.

-Lo sé, Leesa Lipkit -asintió-. Aquella criatura se aventuró en los laberintos de Bajomontaña para llegar a la superficie.

-¿Entonces es Mephistopheles o no? -preguntó Perttu, aunque seguramente en nombre de todos.

-No, Perttu -respondí-. Parece confuso pero la situación es sencilla: La Valsharessa, una simple Drow habitante de La Infraoscuridad, cegada por su avaricia, fue engañada por un Bálor, quien le hizo creer que tenía el poder suficiente para revelarse a La Infraoscuridad y su gente.

-Y es probable que así fuese Leesa Lipkit -agregó La Vidente.

-Sí -afirmé-, pero no le alcanzaría para sus vanidosos planes. Seguramente poca parte de su ejercito lograse atravesar los laberintos de Halaster, y una vez en la superficie, el Reino más débil podría aniquilarlos.

-¿Entonces nuestro enemigo es un debilucho? -preguntó Leliel.

-Es un Bálor -respondí-, no son algo insignificante, pero no es nada que no hayas visto antes.

_-"Y serán los Drows, quienes dirigirán un ejercito de dichas criaturas hacia las calles de Aguas Profundas, sitiando la ciudad desde lo profundo, en una campaña de sangre y terror." _Halaster no estaba equivocado después de todo, tal vez si la Valsharessa reunía la suficiente fuerza, el futuro hubiese sido otro.

-Pero no fue así -dijo el Teniente Gin-. Ahora terminemos con esto. Vidente, llévenos a Aguas Profundas, vamos a llegar antes de él.

-Así se hará Ignitas -accedió-. Estarán siempre en nuestra memoria.

-¡Esperen! -gritó alguien.

Era Nairow y los elfos alados.

-Quiero agradecerles en nombre de mi gente lo que han hecho por nosotros -dijo-. Estarán también en nuestra memoria para siempre y sepan que pueden contar con nosotros cuando quieran.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Nairow -respondí-, gracias a ti y a tu pueblo por su colaboración.

Hizo una reverencia y se fueron volando a su isla. Esperaba volver a verlos pronto.

-¿Podemos ir a aplastar cabezas ahora? -reprochó Leliel.

-Vidente -dije-, adelante.

Por tercera vez en una estrecha fracción de tiempo, habíamos recorrido una gran distancia en un parpadeo. El sueño de todos los exploradores de Bajomontaña; salir de manera fácil y, por sobretodo, vivos.

Todo alrededor parecía tranquilo y calmo; nada había pasado todavía. Nadie allí sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Estábamos en la plaza central de Aguas Profundas, frente a la entrada de la posada de Durnan. Nadie decía nada, todos esperaban. No sabían para donde mirar, aunque lo más probable es que lo veríamos llegar a nuestros pies.

-Tendríamos que haberlo emboscado allá abajo -replicó Leliel.

-No pienso volver ahí en lo que me quede de vida -dijo Alexanderson.

-Yo menos -agregó Perttu.

Roldier y Leliel se reían. Luego se miraron a los ojos y se les borró la sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el suelo comenzó a temblar. Él había llegado.

La dura y antigua piedra de la plaza comenzó a quebrarse y pudimos ver sus rojas escamas asomarse, reflejando la luz del sol; el sol que hace mucho no veíamos.

Una vez de pié, fije mi mirada en él.

-Cometiste un error -le dije.

-¡Cometí el error de dejarlos vivir! -gritó. Quiso atacarnos con su enorme brazo pero todos lo esquivamos y nos preparamos para el combate.

Los habitantes de Aguas Profundas salían de sus casas a causa de los temblores y no podían creer lo que ocurría. Durante años éste había sido un sitio pacífico, y eso había comenzado a arruinarse.

Leliel se abalanzó hacía él con su hacha, pero no pudo atravesar la primer capa de escamas. De un ligero golpe el Bálor lo mando a volar.

-No vamos a poder hacer mucho, Leliel -dijo Alexanderson, quien decidió dar unos pasos hacia atrás y pensar qué hacer.

El Teniente Gin no se movía, seguramente preparaba uno de sus conjuros. Debíamos distraer al Bálor para que no lo notara.

Miré rápidamente a Uriel y a Roldier, solo ellos podían soportarlo por un tiempo.

Sus manos se llenaron de llamas y dos enormes bolas de fuego golpearon al Bálor. Se cubrió con las manos pero aun así lograron tirarlo, haciendo temblar todo el terreno. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡Teniente! -grité.

Gin alzó sus manos y desde el suelo creció un segundo Bálor, a imagen y semejanza del primero, salvo que el nuevo era completamente negro, como si fuese su sombra. Era una ilusión.

-¿Servirá contra el Bálor? -preguntó Uriel.

-Los Bálors son idiotas -respondió el Teniente, observando.

La nueva creación levantó del suelo al Bálor y le acertó unos fuertes golpes, estrellándolo contra una casa.

Faltaba un golpe de gracia, un broche de oro y creía conocer al indicado para ello. Miré a la persona cuya presencia nadie notaba.

-¡Silvanas! -grité.

No hicieron falta más palabras, sabía que hacer. Encendió una de sus flechas y acertó el golpe, justo en el blanco. El proyectil atravesó a la inexistente ilusión y se clavó justo en el ojo del Bálor, libre de escamas y protección, atravesándolo por completo y dejándolo clavado en la pared.

Todos bajaron los brazos y respiraron aliviados. El teniente se arrodilló levemente, exhausto por contener la ilusión tanto tiempo.

Dí unos pasos hacia atrás y me senté en el suelo. Los habitantes de Aguas Profundas aplaudían y acercaban vasos de cerveza local a mis compañeros; Leliel y Roldier aceptaban las ofertas gustosamente.

-Gracias por liberar a Lady Aribeth y todas las almas atrapadas en los Yermos de Cania, Leesa Lipkit -dijo alguien detrás mio. Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás para ver quien era.

-Tu fuiste el héroe de Noyvern, ¿verdad Durnan? -interrogué. Se sentó junto a mi.

-Superaste mis expectativas elfa -dijo sonriendo-, acabaste con un dolor que me atormentaba hace tiempo. No pude perdonarme la muerte de Lady Aribeth.

-No tenías otra opción -afirmé-, pero estoy segura de que te lo agradecerá por siempre.

En ese momento, sentí una extraña presencia a lo lejos.

-_En estos tiempos tan difíciles, los señores de Aguas Profundas han pedido que acuda un héroe, alguien que enfrente a los Elfos Oscuros y a sus aliados en su propio terreno, alguien capaz de derrotar a las Hordas de la Infraoscuridad -_dijo una conocida voz. Era Halaster.

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir maldita sea? -gritó Leliel con toda su furia, cortando con su hacha la cabeza de Halaster.

Un palo de madera cortado en dos calló al suelo. No era Halaster, era una marioneta.

-Yo nunca pierdo -decía su voz riendo- ¡Nunca pierdo!

Leliel se enfureció aún más.

-No se preocupen por él, no causará problemas -dijo Durnan-. Bajomontaña seguirá siendo un reto para los exploradores y busca tesoros, tal vez por muchos años más.

Un ruido comenzó a sentirse desde abajo, desde el pozo que daba acceso a Bajomontaña. Me puse de pie rápidamente, pero no era lo que esperaba.

-¡Lo logré! -gritó- ¡Soy el primero en salir vivo! -. Pero quedó impactado cuando nos vio a todos nosotros, vivos y alegres.

-¿Que diablos hacen aquí? -gritó. Era Tomi Carnedehorca, el enano.

-Despreocúpate enano -le dije-. La victoria es tuya, nosotros no cruzamos Bajomontaña.

-¡Claro que no! -gritó- ¡Magos cobardes!

-No te pases... -le dijo Roldier.

-Terminó mi trabajo aquí -dijo Tomi, cargando al hombro unas bolsas con oro-. Diganlé al loco de Halaster que invente otra cosa. Y a todo el que quiera entrar diganle que no quedó nada. Señores, señora, me largo.

Y así Tomi Carnedehorca cumplió el reto que muchos otros no pudieron, retornando vivo de Bajomontaña y llevándose todos sus tesoros.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -preguntó Perttu.

Alcé la mirada alegre y mire hacía el norte:

-Volvamos a casa.


End file.
